Thank You
by Destiel-butt
Summary: Based off the song by Led Zepplelin. Destiel AU. On the evening of his brother, Gabriel's 30th birthday party, Castiel meets the frustrating 'Dean Winchester', who he quickly decides he dislikes. However, he still finds himself accepting Dean's offer of a dance, and curses himself for being so attracted to the green eyed man. My first fic, please be nice! M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you**

**Author's note:**

So, the story behind this is I was listening to 'Thank You' by Led Zeppelin (Which is a really lovely song, and anybody who hasn't heard it should totally listen to it;)) And I just couldn't stop thinking about how Dean would sing it to Cas. I kind of formed this idea of the two of them dancing together to this song, and Dean would whisper the lyrics in Castiel's ear, and it would just be kind of adorable. I kind of squealed over the idea.

This fic is an AU, and I'm rating it M because of language and also to be on the safe side (Wink wink)

Please be nice in reviews, as this is my first fic! That said, reviews would be great, with positive or negative comments. I'd love to know if I should continue with this idea, so please do tell me what you think! (I'm going to stop being a beg now and get on with the story, hahaha)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the song (or the band who wrote it) this story is named after.**

_Thank You-Led Zeppelin _

"If the sun refused to shine

I would still be loving you

When mountains crumble to the sea

There would still be you and me

Kind woman, I give you my all

Kind woman, nothing more

Little drops of rain

Whisper of the pain

Tears of loves lost in the days gone by

Our love is strong

With you there is no wrong

Together we shall go until we die. My, my, my

Inspiration's what you are to me

Inspiration, look and see

(Solo)

And so today, my world it smiles

Your hand in mine, we walk the miles

Thanks to you it will be done

For you to me are the only one

Happiness, no more be sad

Happiness... I'm glad

If the sun refused to shine

I would still be loving you

Mountains crumble to the sea

There will still be you and me"

Chapter 1

Castiel Novak looked himself up and down in the full length mirror of his bedroom, then sighed to himself and began to button up his shirt for his brother, Gabriel's thirtieth birthday celebrations. It was going to be a big event, Castiel knew; because he had been forced into helping to organise the whole ordeal. He had also had to listen to his brother's endless childish chatter on how excited he was about the affair. Gabriel had been bubbling with anticipation for the party for around three months-which Castiel found strangely ridiculous, seeing as the event would only take place on one night, and Gabriel had somehow managed to spend a quarter of the year in crazed party planning madness. Then again, Gabriel was a both strange and ridiculous individual; loud and extroverted with a bizarre sense of humour as well as suffering from constant hyperactivity.

The party was going to be held in the local bar. They had hired out the whole thing for private use for the entire night, which; according to Gabriel, would be well worth the shockingly high price they had paid for the venue. Castiel was uneasy about all of it. And then again, that was Castiel. He had never been a particularly outgoing individual; he had always been relatively introverted and quiet, especially around people he didn't know well. He wasn't loud or self-assured. Least of all, he wasn't a party person. Gabriel, however, was the complete opposite.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair; feeling defeated by its continuous messiness, and gave up on taming it for the evening. It wasn't like the party was going to be a formal celebration, anyway. He glanced down at his watch. He was supposed to be there in thirty minutes, and he began to wonder to himself how late he could arrive to his brother's party without feeling rude. But of course, Castiel would end up arriving on time, a fake grin plastered to his face the entire night, drinking his way through the misery alone, in the corner or the club. It was what he always did at things like this. Castiel grabbed his keys and his jacket, and made his way out of his apartment, wishing the night to end as soon as possible.

* * *

"Cassie, why are you looking so glum? Come have a dance! Have you had anything to drink yet?" Gabriel's playful tone snapped Castiel back into reality, and into the party.

"I'd love to Gabe, but you know I can't dance."

"Exactly! It'd be hilarious!" His brother laughed immaturely as Cas rolled his eyes.

"No thank you, Gabriel. This is your party; you should be the one making a spectacle of yourself."

Gabriel sighed and shook his head disappointedly. "You're no fun, you know."

"It's been said." Castiel deadpanned.

Gabriel pulled out a chair and sat at the table, next to Castiel, who shifted his chair a little to make space for his older brother.

"Hey, have you met Sam? He's over there with the blond chick." Gabriel said, pointing to a tall, brown haired guy who looked a few years younger than Cas. He was sitting on one of the stools at the bar, talking animatedly to a young blond girl about his age.

"No, I don't believe I have. How do you know him?"

"Oh, we met at work. He's a pretty funny guy. Smart, like you. You'd probably like him-you could talk about books and all that shit together."

"I'm sure we could."

"That's his brother, over there. Dean, I think." Gabriel said, pointing over to a man with light brown hair and a muscled frame, standing in the corner of the dance floor with a beer in his hand. "I've never met the guy, but Sam asked if he could invite him along, so I said he could come."

"I see."

It was at that moment that Dean looked over the crowd and made eye contact with Castiel. It made Cas' stomach knot, and his heart rate increase. The man had beautiful jade eyes, and a very handsome face-even through the crowd and in the poor lighting of the party Castiel could notice this. He quickly looked away, but felt the man's gaze still upon him.

"Are you enjoying your celebrations?" Cas asked Gabriel, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, thanks Cassie, I am. It's pretty awesome, isn't it?" Castiel's brother said, grinning absently at the scene in front of him.

Castiel wasn't sure if he agreed. It was too busy, the lights were too bright-he was surprised he was the only one who seemed to be feeling nauseous because of them, and everything was too loud. But Gabriel seemed happy, and that was what mattered.

"It is pretty great." Castiel lied, smiling at his brother.

"Thanks for helping to put this all together. Hey, how about I make it up to by getting you laid tonight?" Gabriel asked, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"I'm alright, thanks." Castiel responded, shaking his head awkwardly.

"Suit yourself." Gabriel laughed at how uncomfortable Cas looked. "I'm going to go mingle. We're not all as sexually awkward as you, Cassie." And with that, Gabriel walked away, leaving Castiel on his own once again. He shifted in his seat, passing his drink from his right hand into his left and taking a sip. He glanced over to see if the green eyed man was still there, and was shocked to see him still staring at him; the brilliant jade eyes still on his own. Castiel felt himself blushing furiously and looked away once again. Why was the guy staring at him? Castiel had never met him before, and it was beginning to make him feel uneasy. Did 'Dean' have a problem with Cas or something?

Castiel looked at the floor as he felt his face heat from the man's glare. The bar was too hot, and he'd been at the party for two hours. He could probably leave if he wanted to, couldn't he? He glanced over to the corner of the room again, but Dean had disappeared into the crowd. He shook his head resignedly and took another sip from his glass, sighing hopelessly to himself.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" A gruff voice asked, making him jump a little and nearly spill his drink. Castiel looked up in the direction of the voice and he felt his heart drop.

"Um-no. Go ahead." He stammered, feeling his face heating once more.

"Thanks. My names Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester." Dean pulled out the chair and sat down next to Cas, and their feet brushed gently for just a second. It made electricity run through Cas' body.

"Castiel." He replied.

"Castiel." Dean repeated, nodding at the name slowly like he was seeing what it tasted like; what it felt like to speak. "You got any nicknames, or do you shorten it or something?" Dean looked up at the dark haired man, who made sure his face was still fairly unreadable, and didn't respond. "Nope? You got a last name, then?" He asked, and Cas felt himself frown at the slightly odd question.

"Yes." He replied, perplexed. "Of course." At this, Dean smirked, and Castiel felt himself beginning to tense up, his face heating.

"You want to tell me this fabled name, or not?" Castiel watched as the man's smirk grew even wider, and Cas felt his head tilting to one side as he attempted to figure out what kind of game Dean was playing.

"My surname is Novak, but I'm unsure of why that would be of any consequence to you." The man let out a little laugh at Castiel's response, and Cas felt his frustration growing even further. "Would you mind telling me what you find so amusing?"

"Nothing, really. Just you." Dean replied, then seeing the look on Cas' face, he quickly added: "Not like that-I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't think I've ever really met anybody like you."

"You've only just started talking to me. You can't know me _that_ well, surely."

"True enough. I'd like to get to know you though."

"What?"

"Was that your boyfriend I saw you talking with earlier?" He growled out quickly, ignoring Castiel's last question and changing the subject. Cas couldn't make out if Dean was trying to be homophobic or if he was trying to work out if Castiel was single. He cursed the part of him that sincerely hoped for the latter. His head kept reminding him that Dean seemed like a complete ass, but it was hard to pay attention to when Cas stared into those wonderful eyes, or when Cas focussed on the stubble he could now see on Dean's face, highlighting his masculine jawline.

"No." Castiel finally responded. "Gabriel is my brother."

"Gabriel? This is his party isn't it?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Right." Dean nodded.

There was silence for a moment, and Dean began to regard Castiel in the light, a small smile growing on his face. Or was he just starting to smirk once more? Cas wasn't entirely certain.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Dean enquired, breaking the silence once more. Castiel was slightly taken aback by how forward he was.

"No, I do not."

"A boyfriend, then?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend either."

Dean let out a small "_Hm_" and then his face began to form into what was this time definitely a smirk, as he drummed his fingers confidently on the table, in the most arrogant manner possible. Castiel's jaw clenched.

"Sorry, but what-" Castiel began to ask, but Dean cut him off.

"Do you want to dance?" Castiel froze for a moment, and Dean continued. "Normally I wouldn't-you know. It's not really for me. But I really want to dance with you." The smirk had disappeared, the cocky and frustrating air had vanished from Dean's tone, and now his facial expression was a genuine one of nervous anticipation for Cas' answer, like the face of an self-conscious teenage boy asking his high school crush on a date.

"Dance?" Castiel repeated.

"Yeah. Y'know. Dance." Dean replied, rather ineloquently. Cas couldn't tell in the light, but he could have sworn Dean's cheeks were beginning to tint with red.

"Alright."

Dean looked up, seeming happily surprised by Cas' answer. A smile spread across his face.

"Really?"

"Why not."

Dean grinned and got up from his chair, pushing it back in after him. He bounced on the balls of is feet and took a step forward, holding out his hand for Castiel to take.

"Calm down. They're not exactly playing ballroom music" Castiel stated.

Dean chuckled and said "Just give me this one, okay?" Castiel wasn't a particularly big fan of dancing, especially in a club, which would usually have loud repetitive tunes playing. But, despite all Gabriel's flaws, he had at least made sure that the music playing wouldn't be _completely_ crappy; so Castiel didn't feel too awkward getting up and swaying with Dean to the songs playing. The two weren't in the crowd with everyone else, but stood a distance away from the other guests, in a pleasant isolation together. Dean smiled and placed his hands on Cas' hips, looking him in the eye and giving him a stare that made Cas duck his head and look at the floor. Dean chuckled lightly again, as Cas clumsily put his hands on Dean's shoulders. The music playing was a slower number, and Dean rocked them both gently along to it; swaying them softly as he looked down at Castiel with an emotion that was hard for Castiel to place.

"What kind of music do you like, Cas?" Dean asked suddenly, breaking the quiet that had fallen.

"Cas?"

"Cas-as in 'Castiel'. But shorter. It's a nickname."

"Oh, right."

There was silence for another moment, and then Dean repeated; "What music do you like? What kind of stuff do you listen to?"

"Um…Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you, that's why." Dean laughed, as if the answer to Cas' question was stupidly obvious.

"But why?"

Dean paused for a moment, still looking intently right at Castiel, as if he was chewing over the answer; attempting to find the right words to explain himself.

"I'm not usually like this. Normally I wouldn't do this, if I met someone I liked at a party. I'd probably just hook up with them and then never call them back, and pray I never ran into them in the store or anything." He stopped, finally looking away from Castiel, embarrassed at this last confession. But he bit his lip for a moment and then looked back up, the unrecognisable expression returning to his face. "But you…I know I've only just met you, I know it sounds ridiculous. But…You're quite something. Do you know what I mean?"

"Not particularly" Castiel faltered, feeling his cheeks heat. Another smirk spread across Dean's face, and he rubbed Cas' sides through his shirt, making prickles run up Cas once again, and he felt goose bumps forming on his forearms. Mortified, he silently prayed that Dean wouldn't notice, but he supposed that Dean didn't, because he ignored it anyway and pulled Cas a little closer, his hands gently sliding up to Castiel's back.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Dean asked seriously. He looked down at Castiel's surprised expression, and added quickly: "In the most innocent way possible. I told you, I'm usually like that, but I don't think I want to be with you. I _do _want to go and get a drink with you, though. Do you want to go to a coffee place or something? I know a really good one not too far from here."

"Would it still be open?" Cas asked anxiously.

"This one? Yeah, I think it would be. What do you say?"

"Um…Yes. I would like that very much." Dean's face instantly lit up, sending flutters through Castiel's stomach, and they looked at each other for another moment before Dean removed his hands from Cas' lower back. Cas felt a sudden loss and need for more contact, but Dean had already stepped away.

"Great." He grinned. "Let's go." And, grabbing Castiel's hand, Dean led him out of the party and into the cool, dark night air.

The sky above them was a rich navy, its velvet colours melting into the city's yellow lights. Cas could hear the sounds of the party behind them, the music still playing; and the sound of drunk, loud chatter from the guests inside. Gabriel would probably end up wondering where Castiel was, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street, a childish beam forming on his face. The two of them began to laugh, and Dean led Cas down the street and round some corners, until they arrived at the place Dean must have been talking about. It looked familiar; Cas figured he must have passed it a few times while walking about town, perhaps on his way to work.

Dean pushed on the door and held it open for Cas as he walked in. The coffee shop was brightly lit and much warmer than the street outside, and had only one waitress clearing up one of the tables in the booth nearest them. She looked up and gave a wide, friendly smile when she saw Dean.

"Dean, how are you? Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, thanks Ellen. I'll have a coffee, and Cas'll have…" Dean turned to Cas- "What will you have?"

"I'll have a coffee too, thank you."

"Two coffees. Anything else?"

"No I think that's it."

"Great. You two boys take a seat; I'll get your coffee."

"Thanks, Ellen."

Ellen disappeared through a faded blue door at the back of the café into what Castiel guessed was the kitchen, and Dean indicated to the table nearest them. "Shall we?" He questioned, and Cas nodded his head. Dean smiled and pulled out a chair for Cas, before taking his own and sitting down. Their knees touched under the small table, but neither moved away.

"So, Cas. Tell me about yourself."

"What?" Castiel asked, frowning a little.

"Tell me about yourself. You know, like you were going to at the party, before we left."

"Oh. Right."

"I asked you what kind of music you liked?"

"Yeah; you did. Well, all kinds of stuff really. I don't like most of the stuff they play on the radio now, but I like songs that remind me of things. Songs that hold memories, you know? That sounds really stupid." He blushed and looked down.

Dean touched his hand gently and gave what appeared to be an unintentional smile. "No, I get it. So what songs are they, then?"

"Well, my mom always used to listen to the Beatles, so they really remind me of her. I always listen to them when I miss her…"

"That's weird." Dean said slowly, smiling. "My mom loved the Beatles too. She used to sing me 'Hey Jude', as a lullaby when I couldn't sleep, 'cause that was her favourite song."

"Huh."

"She died when I was four, so I get where you're coming from with listening to them to remind you of her"

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mother also died when I was young." Castiel said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How old were you when it happened? You know… if that's not too personal…"

"No, it's fine." Castiel reassured. "She died when I was ten-my father was very busy with his work, so my siblings essentially raised me from that point onwards."

"Wow. So how many brothers and sisters do you have? I know about Gabriel, but what about the others?"

"I have one sister, Anna; and two brothers, Michael and Gabriel, who you already know about. Michael is the oldest of us, Then Gabriel, then Anna, and I was the youngest child."

"Pretty big family."

"Yes, it was fairly large."

"So what does your dad do?"

"Well, he died when I was seventeen. But he used to have to travel about quite a bit for his work, so I didn't get to see him much. He loved us very much; I believe. But after my mother's death, he became distant-I think it hit him really hard. He tried very hard to support us without my mother, but that meant travelling about a lot, which meant he was very absent for many of the years of my life."

"That sucks, man. My dad was pretty absent too. He was a more dead-beat kind of absent though. I doubt much of what he did was in an attempt to support me and my brother, Sammy. I had to raise him myself, like your brothers and sister did for you."

"Oh. That must have been very hard."

"It was a bit. But it was worth it; Sammy's a really smart kid, much smarter than I ever was. I worked really hard so I could help him pay his way through law school, and he graduated top of his class. Like I said, he's the smartest guy I know."

Castiel couldn't help but smile at the way Dean's face lit up while he spoke about his brother; and Dean suddenly snapped out of his daze and looked back up at Cas, the distant look in his eyes fading.

"You must love him very much."

"I do. But don't tell him that." Dean winked and Castiel laughed a little at this. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment; their knee's touching under the table, gazing contently into each other's eyes. They were interrupted by Ellen laying their drinks on the table. She also placed down an apple pie and two plates.

"Here's your coffee, boys. I also got you some pie we had leftover, Dean. I know how much you like it." The two thanked her; and she gave them both a pleasant smile and walked off.

"Where were we?" Dean asked, turning back to Cas and giving a confident, lop-sided grin. "Oh yeah, you were giving me dewy eyes because I said I loved my brother."

Cas didn't get it. One minute Dean was this thoughtful, sensitive person, and the next he'd turn into a complete ass and say something frustrating and impossibly cocky. "You're very arrogant. Do you know that?"

At this, Dean let out a sudden burst of laughter. "Yeah, it's been said. A lot of people find it attractive, you know."

"I certainly don't. I'm not a lot of people, Dean."

"No, you're definitely not." Dean almost growled out, a hungry look appearing in his eyes as he smirked at Cas and looked him up and down.

"Why did you invite me here, Dean? Was it simply so that you could mock me then eye me up like a piece of steak?"

Dean seemed a little surprised by the way that Castiel had so suddenly lashed out, and it was clear that he wasn't used to that kind of response to his flirtations.

"I-I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He blushed. "I'm not very good at this. I'm great at picking people up for a one night stand, but this?" He made a small gesture, indicating at the two of them, "I'm not so good at this. I want to be, though. I never used to want to, but now I think I really do."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Dean began to blush a little, and it made Castiel's insides squirm. "Do you believe in fate? Destiny? Love at first sight? Any of that stuff?"

"Not particularly. In fact, not at all."

"Why not?"

"All of those ideas are just myths that people created to feel significant in this world. They're all very illogical theories."

"Ouch. Well, I do. Definitely."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just believe that somewhere, out there, there is the perfect person for every one of us, and it's sort of like, our fate or whatever, to meet them."

"Why do you think that?"

"For starters, because of how happy my parents were together when my mom was still alive. That made me believe in true love. When she died, my dad changed completely, and nothing could replace her. He tried to replace her with booze and shit, but all that did was make him a drunk dick. I think I just want to believe in that kind of love because it gives me a hope, or something, you know? Like there's somebody out there for all of us. All we need to do is find them."

"What do you do with them once you've found them?"

"Stay together until the end." Dean stated; and Castiel was suddenly very conscious of how close their hands were, and of their legs touching, and of how in the light of the café, he could now see that Dean had a wonderful scattering of freckles across his face. Castiel ran a hand uneasily through his hair, and Dean did the same, mirroring his action subconsciously.

The two drank their coffee and ate some of the pie-(although Dean was the one who ate most of it) and they both paid and exited the small café. Once they were outside again, Dean turned to Castiel and asked him awkwardly:

"Listen, I know we only met a couple of hours ago, but I really, _really _like you. Would you ever want to do this again, or am I too much of a dick? It's fine if you don't want to see me after tonight, I'll get it. I can be an infuriating jerk, I know. But if you would ever want to do this another time, I'd be more than happy."

"Okay then."

Dean glanced up to check that Castiel was being genuine, then smiled when he felt it was confirmed he was. "Cool. Great, in fact. Can I drive you home? My car's parked just around the corner."

Castiel paused for a moment before asking; "This was a date, wasn't it Dean?"

Dean blushed furiously and scoffed simultaneously in spite of himself. "Yeah, it was, Cas."

"Right. I was just making certain. So you want to drive me home?"

"Well, yeah. If that's alright with you…"

"I think I'd like that."

Dean beamed and his whole body relaxed, making Castiel crack a small smile too.

"Awesome. My car's this way." He said, indicating down the street. Cas walked beside him and was a little surprised when Dean took hold of his hand, but didn't pull away, and felt his face heat when Dean gave it a gentle squeeze as he grinned at Castiel.

They listened to music on Dean's tape player for the whole ride back, talking about their families and the schools they had gone to and their favourite foods. Cas wasn't used to conversation flowing so well with a person he had only recently met, but he felt strangely comfortable and at-ease around Dean, and he wasn't quite sure why. Dean parked his car on a street just round the corner from Castiel's apartment, which was on the edge of town. They got out of the car, and Castiel couldn't help but gaze at the night sky, which, now that they were away from the lights of the town centre that drowned out its beauty, was filled with stars, strewn across its navy surface.

"It's a beautiful night, huh?"

"Yes, it is."

The sound of the music from Dean's car filtered through the night air, and Dean smiled when he heard the song playing. "I love this song." He said, beaming at Castiel as the intro continued to play.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just really great. It's by led zep so of course I'm gonna like it. But it's a love song-it's really beautiful, but it's not cheesy or anything. It's just nice… I'm not really sure why."

The words to the song leaked out from the car;

'_If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still be loving you_

_When mountains crumble to the sea_

_There would still be you and me'_

Castiel smiled and held out his hand for Dean. "Do you want to dance?" He felt a little ridiculous, and was a little concerned Dean would simply laugh at the preposterous request and decline, but was quickly relieved when Dean smiled and pulled Cas closer; his hands on Castiel's hips once more. They were so close, now, and Cas could feel Dean's warm breath against him, his hands around his waist, and his hips; which would occasionally brush against Castiel's.

They gazed into each other's eyes; not saying anything. Dean was looking at Cas with a look of hungry adoration, and something Cas couldn't make out, and he could feel heat pooling in his stomach because of it.

"Tell me again what you said about love at first sight?" Castiel croaked, and Dean chuckled gently, moving one of his hands to brush a few strands of Cas' hair out of his face.

"I said I absolutely believed in it" He whispered softly. "And I think I do even more, now I've met you." Castiel felt a smile forming on his face, but before it could properly set, Dean was leaning his head in towards Cas, and his breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed as Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's. Cas felt Dean smile into the kiss, pressing their hips together as he continued to sway the two of them to the song. He felt Dean's tongue brush over his lips, and Castiel parted them as Dean slipped his tongue inside Castiel's mouth. He let out a soft moan as their hands ran all over each other; Dean's stopping to rest on his back and in his hair, ruffling it as he tugged at it. Dean let out a low growl as the two battled for dominance with their tongues, and he pushed Cas against the Chevy, grinding their hips together once more. Castiel was losing himself to Dean's touch, the song still playing from inside the impala. They broke apart after what seemed like an eternity, both of them panting slightly, grinning at each other giddily. Cas sensed Dean swaying them once more along to the calm flow of the music, and he felt his whole body melt comfortably into Dean's. Dean pulled him close and smiled into his neck.

"If the sun refused to shine," Dean sung tenderly into Cas' ear, and Cas found himself leaning into the gorgeous sound of Dean's voice,

"I would still be loving you" Dean continued. "Mountains crumble to the sea, There will still be you and me" he finished delicately, sending tingles through Cas' body.

They continued to slowly sway in that way, leisurely kissing each other as the song ended. When they finally broke apart, Dean smiled down at Cas with a look he had never seen before, It made his insides squirm a little again.

"When can I see you again?" Dean asked, clutching Castiel's hand.

"I'm free on Sunday. Can you wait that long?"

"I'm not too sure" Dean laughed out honestly. "I guess I'll try. Where's your apartment, so I can pick you up?"

"You can walk me back there if you like." Dean smirked and Cas quickly added "Not like that- don't get any ideas. Only to the door, I don't want to be another one of you one night stands"

"I wouldn't dream of making you one of those" Dean replied jokingly, but Castiel could also sense the honesty in his voice. He smiled gently, and; clutching Dean's hand, showed him the way to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **

Chapter 2! It took a little while for me to type out (Sorry. I've been a little busy and sometimes I can never work out what it it I want to write:')) but it's up now!  
A massive thanks to all the kind followers, it was very reassuring to see that people actually liked the idea! And an even bigger thank you to the user plonkeydonkey for their kind review, and to the anonymous reviewer 'Destielfan'. It's really lovely to have people being nice about my stuff, ahaha :')

This chapter is kind of built around Dean and Cas forming their relationsip a little more, and getting to know each other better. (Sorry, but there is no smut in this chapter) BUT there** will** be a *ahem* _adult _scene between Dean and Cas next chapter, (chapter 3) so you have been warned, readers!

Alright, so enough of my ramblings. Time for Chapter 2! Reviews would be fab!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the song (or the band who wrote it!) this story is named after.**

Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning, and Dean had reluctantly awoken from dreams littered with blue eyes and dark, scruffy hair that made his mind wonder of far less innocent things. He sat up on his bed, pulled on a t-shirt and wandered into his kitchen, scratching his neck absent-mindedly as he recalled the events from the previous night. He remembered standing alone at the party, feeling out of place as usual, and then seeing Castiel by the bar-he had been sitting next to a short, brown haired guy who at the time Dean had assumed was Castiel's boyfriend. They had been looking at Dean; and he had made eye contact with the dark haired man for only a moment, before Castiel had returned into conversation with the other man. Dean could remember thinking how _fucking beautiful _Cas had looked, sitting there nervously. And it wasn't the usual level of attraction Dean felt for most others that Dean had felt for him. The feeling kind of scared Dean, but he desperately wanted to talk to the guy; so he had approached him, asking if he could sit with him. Of course, that was where things had begun to go pear shaped. Dean had never been good at the whole 'Courting' thing. He was far more experienced at the simple and easy task of flirting, picking people up from a bar, spending an incredibly sexually charged, but eventually humiliating night with them and never seeing them again. He couldn't explain why, but he didn't want to do that with Cas.

Dean picked up his phone and checked for any new messages-there was only a text from Sam from the prior night asking him where he'd got to. He probably hadn't answered because he'd been so enchanted by the stunning man he'd spent the evening with. Who could blame him?

He shook his head slowly; he would have to wait until Sunday until he was able to see Castiel again, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it that long. He mused over the previous night. It had started to pick up towards the end; he recalled, a small smile forming on his face as he tried to remember what Cas' hands had felt like while they were bunching at his shirt as they had been making out. How soft his lips were, how they were a little chapped by the recent cold weather. How they had touched his so cautiously at first, before becoming more and more passionate, causing the kiss to go deeper than it had been at first. Dean thought about all of the perfect slight moans that Cas had let out of his lovely mouth-and _shit,_ Dean was already half hard just thinking about it.

Pouring himself a glass of juice before going over to his couch and sitting down, Dean kicked off a pair of his jeans that were lying there, and began to speculate whether or not the night had gone as he would have hoped. On the one hand, Cas had called him arrogant. And had said Dean had been 'eyeing him up like a piece of meat' with a _lot_ of distaste in his voice. Neither of those things could be considered a particularly good sign. On the other hand, he had said he wanted to see Dean again. Well, he hadn't _said _that. But it was implied, at the very least. Dean hoped. There had also been that kiss, though-and there was no denying that had been a good point of the date. Or perhaps a confirmation that maybe the date had gone alright, and that Castiel didn't hate him quite as much as he had first made out.

Was Cas thinking about him right now? Maybe he was reliving their time together too? The thought made Dean smile to himself, running a hand through his hair as he let the idea develop in his head.

There came a knocking Dean's door, and he got out of his seat and opened it, the door creaking slightly on its hinges. He was met by a concerned looking Sam standing outside his apartment.

"Dean-there you are! What happened last night, you disappeared completely!"

"Calm down, Sammy; I'm fine." Dean chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes and lent against the doorframe. "Who were you with?" He asked, his tone all too knowing and slightly teasing.

"None of your business" Dean growled, his hand tightening its grip on the doorknob.

"Who did you take home with you? Are they still here? In your apartment?"

"I didn't sleep with them! Seriously, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, extremely annoyed, which only made Sam laugh all the more.

"You met someone at a party last night, disappeared for the rest of the evening and you _didn't _sleep with them?! Are you kidding me?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

Dean's younger brother sighed and shook his head, still chuckling to himself. "Dean, let's be honest here-it's _you._ If we look at your track record-"

"Alright, I get it, Sam. You can stop talking now. Are you gonna come in or what?"

Sam grinned down at his brother patronisingly-one of the most humiliating parts of having Dean's younger brother grow to be taller than him-before stepping around him and into Dean's home.

"You really need to start cleaning up more around here." Sam commented, seating himself in the middle of Dean's couch. "It's really disgusting in here."

"It's how I like it." Dean shrugged.

There was a pause for a moment before Sam looked up at Dean and asked him in a suddenly serious tone; "So who _were_ you with last night? And if you didn't sleep with them, what did you do?"

Dean groaned and sat down next to his younger sibling. "There's no getting out of having this conversation with you, is there?"

"Nope."

"Alright then." He grimaced. "So at the party I saw this guy… And I don't know. I just really liked him. More than I've liked anyone else before. And I didn't want to fuck it up by sleeping with him then never calling and avoiding him or something, so I didn't do that. But I think he kind of ended up hating me anyway." Now that Dean had started explaining what had happened he was finding it challenging to stop.

"Oh. How do you know he hates you?"

"He made it pretty clear-or at least I think he did. I got a couple of mixed messages" Dean blushed, uncharacteristically "The end of the date was much better than the rest of it, though." He continued, beginning to smile a little, "But he's probably awake now, thinking about how much of a dick I am, and dreading tomorrow, when he has to see me all over again. I bet right now he's thinking of as many excuses to blow me off as possible."

"You don't know that." Sam challenged, "And he agreed to see you again?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow. We said I'd pick him up from his apartment at eight, and we'd and go watch a movie or something."

"So you went to his apartment last night, then?"

"Nah, I only walked him home, calm down. Yeah, like I said; I didn't want to ruin it. And up until the last hour or so of the date, the chances of him wanting to do _anything_ like…that…with me were looking pretty slim."

"Well, you walked him home. That's a sign things went okay."

"I guess…"

"And he's agreed to go out with you again, tomorrow."

"But out of pity, Sam."

"I doubt it. You can be a dick, Dean. We all know it. But you can also be alright; I bet the guy really did like you. You're not always an idiot, you know."

"Woah, Sammy, that's high praise." Dean replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. What was the guy's name, anyway?"

"Castiel" Dean answered, feeling uncomfortable as he noticed his voice a little too honeyed as he said Cas' name.

Sam smirked at Dean's sudden change in tone. "Castiel? He's Gabriel's brother, right?"

"That's him."

"So he's gay, then? Or, y'know, at least _likes_ other men?"

"Well, I'm going to hazard a guess here and say yeah he is" Dean said, recalling how Cas' tongue had tangled with his own only hours ago.

"That's good."

"It is." Dean agreed, distantly.

"You really like him, don't you?" Sam had an inquisitorial tone, but Dean could sense it was more of a statement than a query.

"Sammy, I've talked about my feelings enough for one day." Dean said, mortified. His voice had become unexpectedly thin. "Do you want to go out and get a burger or something?"

"Sure, whatever Dean." Sam replied, a small, knowing smile forming on his face.

…

Sunday seemed to take an age to arrive, but at last it did. Castiel had been counting down the hours until the time Dean had agreed to pick him up, he had wasted away the period sitting nervously at his kitchen table, pacing up and down his living room, and perched nervously on the edge of his bed. He had spent the entire next day reliving their date, and thinking about all the possible mishaps that could occur on the next one, driving himself into some kind of nervous frenzy. At about six on Saturday Gabriel had burst into his apartment, a simultaneously mischievous and knowing grin fixed upon his face. He had apparently seen Cas leaving his party with a mysterious, good-looking stranger, and had made the unexpected visit to ask Cas about the details. Of course, Castiel had been mortified and had refused to disclose any information of the sort-(Not that there was much to tell. He and Dean had only kissed, after all)-and quickly ushered his brother out of his home shortly after.

Now, sitting on his couch, fiddling with a loose thread on the stitching round one of his cushions, Castiel waited for the last minutes before their agreed meeting time to float away. Dean would be picking Cas up at eight, meaning that the agreed time was only around ten minutes away. He fretfully wound the thread around his finger before tugging at it until it broke off from the cushion's stitching, the tiny fibres beginning to tangle in his hand.

Why was he so apprehensive about seeing Dean again? Sure, Dean was attractive-well; _very _attractive-but He was also infuriating. And rude. And not to mention, he had eaten like a pig at the café on the Friday they first met. But Cas couldn't stop thinking about how he looked when he talked about his brother, how easily the conversation between the two of them had flown, how comfortable he felt around Dean. And those eyes.

There was a knocking at Castiel's door and he jumped up, throwing the cushion aside. He breathed in deeply and walked over to the door, his pulse rate increasing. He opened it carefully, not wanting to appear to keen, and straightened up when he saw Dean on the other side of it.

"Hey, Cas." He had his hands pushed deep inside his jeans pockets, already wearing a loose smile on his face.

"Hello, Dean" Castiel returned, unsure of what to do next. "Do you want to come in for a minute before we leave?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean took a step inside Castiel's apartment, taking in his surroundings. Castiel closed the door quietly behind him. "Nice place. I never got to see it last time."

Castiel coughed awkwardly, not knowing how he should respond. However, Dean didn't seem to notice, as he had made is way over to Castiel's vast bookcase, an awestruck expression on his face. "Are these yours?" He asked, indicating to the many books stacked in front of him.

"Yes, they are. Some of them were hand-me-downs, others I got at garage sales and in book stores. The numbers simply seem to have increased immensely over the years, but I don't mind. I like to read. It relaxes me."

Dean nodded slowly, still looking thoroughly impressed. "Have you read _all_ of these?"

"Most of them. Some I haven't got round to, and others I just haven't found appealing enough to start on yet."

"That's pretty impressive-you must be a very well read guy, then."

"I suppose." Castiel responded, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks.

Dean glanced at him and smiled softly-Castiel had expected some kind of rude and cocky comment about the redness of his face, but Dean surprised him and said nothing of the sort. Instead, he turned to Cas and said:

"Shall we get going then?"

Cas nodded slowly, biting his lip a little.

"I've been really looking forward to tonight, you know, Cas. Thanks for letting me see you again." Dean said, looking for a moment at Castiel's lips, before finally moving his gaze back up to Castiel's eyes.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas coughed. "I've been looking forward to it as well."

The corners of Dean's mouth lifted slightly, and he took hold of Cas' hand and began to lead him out of the apartment. "Have you got everything you need?" He asked on his way towards the door.

"Um-yes, I think so." Castiel answered, feeling flustered by their sudden physical contact.

Once they were out on the pavement again, Dean steered Cas softly towards his car, opening Cas' door for him before walking over to the other side and getting in himself. He started up the engine and Castiel felt goose bumps beginning to form as he admired Dean's muscular hands and arms, clenching strongly around the steering wheel while he turned the car around.

"So, the plan for tonight is that we go to one of those drive-in theater places. You know the ones?"

"Of course." Castiel confirmed, letting a partially offended note of his voice slip as he said it.

"Okay, I was just checking. Yeah, anyway, we're going to one of them."

"Oh, Right."

"Have you ever seen Rocky Horror? That's what we're going to be watching."

"Yes, I have." Castiel said; his mouth curling into a smile. "My sister Anna loved it as a teenager, so we used to watch it very regularly."

Dean smiled too. "Cool. Well, I've never actually seen it before, so you'll have to explain the synopsis-or whatever it's called-to me."

The two spent the rest of the journey in conversation about the musical, Cas explaining the background and also about the many occasions he and his siblings used to watch it, and Dean telling Cas how he wasn't much of a musical person, but that if Cas enjoyed it as much as he said he did, Dean was sure he would too.

They arrived about half an hour early, which meant Dean had some time to go and get them burgers and drinks, while Cas waited inside the car. After a few moments, Cas heard a knocking at his window, and was met by the sight of Dean grinning down at him, happily pointing to the food and drinks he was carrying, as if they were some kind of great prize that Dean had been awarded. Cas smiled and sat up a bit as Dean got back into the impala.

"I got our food" he said, already cramming his burger into his mouth, and handing Cas' over to him.

"I can see that" Cas smiled and Dean caught his eye for a moment before grinning and winking at him. It made Castiel's throat dry up.

"So, we've got a few minutes before the movie starts, so do you wanna just talk or something?"

"Alright." Cas said, nodding a little.

"Cool. Oh, I never asked you-what do you do for a living, Cas?"

"I've just started at a new job, writing the scripts for some television programs-it's nothing big, but I'm really enjoying it. I majored in English literature, so it's fairly fitting that I go on to write things. What about you?"

"Woah, my job's going to sound pretty lame compared to writing scripts for TV. I'm a mechanic. I fix people's cars. Like I said, Sam's the smart one." Dean sounded a little embarrassed by his declaration about his profession, but Cas smiled over to him in a way he hoped would look reassuring.

"That doesn't sound lame at all. Is that why you know so much about cars, then?"

"Yeah." Dean said, picking up a little. "I've always liked them, and when I'm working I'm just much more relaxed, you know? It helps me forget about all my troubles, even if it's only for a short time. Cars are so much simpler than people, they're all logical and everything fits together. People aren't like that at all; it's so hard to know where you stand with them"

Castiel nodded his head in thoughtful understanding of what Dean had just told him. "Yes, I think I can empathise-although not with cars, I'll admit. I've never really understood them."

Dean took another sip from his cola, and then shifted a little so his body was facing Cas a little more. "Do you have any ambitions? Like, do you ever want to be something else, or do something a little different?"

"I've always wanted to write-properly-I'd really love to become an author. Although obviously that's an unrealistic expectation; I'm very fortunate to even be writing scripts. It's a good job, and I'm happy with it, but writing books has always been the dream." Cas admitted shyly.

Dean smiled, his eyes crinkling at their edges, "I get it. And I bet you'd be an awesome author, you read loads so that'd probably help a bit."

"True, my reading does help." Castiel acknowledged, "Although once I'm sat at my computer, ready to start typing one of my stories, I can never think of the right words to put down. They always fall short of what I want to put across to the reader."

"Maybe you just need to keep trying."

"Maybe. What are your ambitions?"

"I never really had any." Dean shrugged.

"That can't be true-what did you want to be as a child? You must have had some kind of dreams for your future."

"I didn't really. All my dreams were for Sammy, for him to go to law school, for him to grow up alright, etcetera. Any dreams I had for myself were impossible, and were obviously never going to happen-like me wishing my mum would come back or that dad would stop drinking, neither of which came about, of course."

"You can't have had a very easy childhood."

"No." Dean admitted. "Maybe that's why I turned out a little screwed over. But I had Sam and I had my Uncle Bobby-he was my dad's friend, he took me and Sam in when I was nineteen. Two weeks before that, my dad died in a car accident-he had been drink driving, unsurprisingly. That was fifteen years after my mom had died-so fifteen years of my dad being a deadbeat alcoholic, and me having to play mother, father and brother for Sammy. Yeah, like I said; it's probably why I'm a jerk." Dean laughed hollowly and looked down, coughing once into his hand.

"I don't think you're a jerk." Cas stated honestly, and while Castiel couldn't fully see Dean's face, he could make out his mouth curving slightly upwards, into the beginning of a comforted smile. "Although your story is a very sad one. But from what I've seen I can only make out that you took care of your brother even as a child, and when nobody else was taking care of you. That's a very selfless thing for a person to do." The two smiled at each other for a moment, and Cas added: "That said, your table manners are truly awful. And you often behave maddeningly arrogantly."

Dean started laughing, and so did Cas, and they soon found they couldn't really stop. "Well, if that's all that you can find wrong with me, I guess I'm doing alright." Dean said, still chuckling.

"I guess you are." Cas acknowledged, smiling at Dean with an emotion that felt dangerously close to affection. Dean beamed back-and, was it just Cas wishing it, or was Dean mirroring the emotion? There was silence for a moment, and then Cas gasped as he felt Dean brush his hand up his knee, slowly reaching his thigh and resting gently there. His stomach began to tie itself in knots, and when he looked from the man's hand back up at Dean, his icy blue eyes meeting Dean's warm green ones, their faces were barely inches away. Castiel didn't move himself backwards-he had secretly been longing for Dean to touch him like this again, and he glanced down at Dean's lips, unconsciously licking his own.

"I really want to kiss you again, Cas." Dean whispered, his breath warm and against Castiel's mouth, tickling it a little.

"You should probably kiss me, then" Cas said, his mind going a little blank as he gazed at the other man. Dean didn't need to be asked twice. He leant forward, brushing his lips against Castiel's, only lightly at first, before pressing deeper against him, his tongue parting Cas' lips. Cas moaned into the kiss, deepening it as Dean's tongue licked a strip on the top of his mouth, while his hands worked their way around Cas, gently pulling at Cas' legs and his back, manoeuvring him so he was pulled closer to Dean, then lifted slightly so he ended up straddling Dean, seated comfortably on his lap. Dean broke the kiss for a moment while the two began to catch their breath, Cas' eyes fluttering open once more.

"God, I'm crazy about you." Dean panted, his strong hands resting on Castiel's lower back. "I don't know what it is, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." His nose brushed against Castiel's, "I've never felt like this about _anyone_ before."

Cas could only smile and admit; "Neither have I" Before blushing and sealing their lips together again, tingles running down his spine as Dean's hands brushed down his back and rested on his ass, tugging it so Cas was moved even closer towards him.

The sound of the movie beginning interrupted them, and Cas pulled away as he heard it starting up. Dean buried his head against Castiel's neck and groaned, making the dark haired man let out a small chuckle.

"Things were just getting interesting." Dean moaned, his lips tickling Castiel's skin.

"Who knows, if the date goes well, later on tonight things might start to get interesting once more…" Cas smiled, feeling a little awkward about how suggestive his comment was, but Dean smirked and looked up at him hungrily.

"Does that mean things have been going well so far?" He asked, winking provocatively.

"It might do." Cas confessed, starting to shift himself off Dean's lap, but Dean caught his hand and pressed a kiss against it affectionately.

"Good. I think it's been going well too."

Cas blushed and moved himself back onto his own seat, embarrassedly attempting to cover up his jeans' sudden tightness.

Dean kept a hold of his hand for the rest of the movie, occasionally smiling over to Cas and stealing a small kiss from him. About halfway through Cas leant his head on Dean's shoulder, much to Dean's delight, who began stroking Castiel's hair tenderly. It gave Cas shivers to be touched in such a caring way.

A few hours later, Rocky horror had ended, and the cars at the drive-in were all starting to leave. Dean was still touching Cas' hair, his warm hands running over the dark, scruffy mess delicately. "What do you want to do now? Should I take you home?" Dean asked softly.

"I don't want it to end here." Castiel whispered honestly.

"Me neither" Dean hummed onto the top of Castiel's head. "How about this, we go back to mine and watch another movie. We don't have to do anything else, we could just watch something, and see where we go from there."

"I have work tomorrow."

"So do I" Dean replied.

"I have something important on, though" Cas fretted. "I can't miss it."

"You don't have to. I could take you home. It just means the date goes on a while longer. What do you say?"

"Alright, then."

Dean smiled at Cas as he removed himself from Dean's shoulder, straightening up back onto his seat. Dean started the engine of the car and they took off, exiting the drive-in and heading onto the main road.

"What did you think of Rocky Horror?" Castiel asked, feeling strangely concerned about what Dean's opinion of the musical was.

"It was weird." Dean laughed, and Cas felt his heart sink a little. "But I liked it. Rocky was pretty hot, too." He grinned playfully at Cas, who rolled his eyes in response. "Oh, come on! I bet you found him attractive when you watched it as a kid!"

"Not particularly. His hair always looked a bit strange to me, and I just didn't find his face that attractive either. I suppose he just wasn't my type"

"What is your type, then?" Dean asked, an odd smile forming on his face.

"You want me to just describe you, don't you?" Castiel asked, laughing.

"Yeah, if you could just describe me, it'd be great. It'd do wonders for my self-esteem."

"I don't think your ego needs any more boosting." Castiel chuckled.

"Ouch. But seriously, what _do_ you find attractive?"

"I like funny guys-"

"Hey, I've been making you laugh tonight!" Dean grinned over at Cas, whose face heated when he realised how correct Dean was about this. "Sorry. Carry on. What about what _looks_ you find attractive, too?"

Cas' face was still burning hot, but he continued anyway. "I like people with nice eyes, like some people just have really beautiful eyes, you know?" He said, concern growing inside him again, as he began to realise that Dean also fitted _this_ description as well.

"I get that. That's partly why I found you so hot when I first saw you. Your eyes are seriously blue-they're so fucking hot." He smirked at Cas again who ducked his head, mortified.

"Thank you…?" He stammered out.

Dean laughed at Castiel's reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You just have great eyes, and I noticed that pretty much immediately when I first saw you. That's all. Anything else?"

"Um, yes. I like it when men are kind, I also like it when they're tall-well, taller than me. And when they have nice smiles, and when I can talk to them easily."

"Do you dig those strong, hunky types, then?"

Castiel felt the heat creeping down his neck. "I suppose…" He trailed off.

"So you like funny guys with nice eyes and nice smiles who are easy to talk to, and you also like it when they're tall and muscular? And kind?"

"Yes." Castiel said, still very conscious that Dean fitted this description almost perfectly. There was a second's silence, before Dean said:

"I think I prefer more quiet guys, you know? The thoughtful intellectuals, the ones who get uncomfortable and really adorable in loads of situations. And, of course, with nice eyes. You know any men like that?" Dean smiled over to Cas knowingly, and Cas couldn't help but grin at Dean's statement.

"I don't believe I do. Have you met anyone like that?"

"Oh, definitely. And I don't plan on giving them up easily. Alright, we're here." Dean pulled the impala over to the side of the road and slowed it to a halt, then got out and opened the door for Cas, who thanked him quietly.

Cas had never seen Dean's home before. It was about the same size as his, with two bedrooms, a bathroom and a small kitchen and living area. Once they were inside, Dean gestured for Castiel to take a seat on the couch, while he made his way over to the cramped kitchen.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"Just water, please."

"Sure thing." Dean walked back with a glass of water for Cas, and a beer for himself. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't mind. Just pick out something you like."

"Are you a Star Wars fan?" Dean asked, pulling out 'The Return of the Jedi" from his box of DVD's and videos.

"My brother, Gabriel, definitely is. I've never really seen any of them, though."

"Woah, I thought everybody had! Alright, we'll probably have to watch the phantom menace so the plot makes sense to you." He shook his head. "I can't believe you've never seen them!"

Castiel laughed as Dean put the film in and returned to the couch to sit next to him, sliding his arm around his waist and tugging Cas so that he leant on Dean's shoulder again. Cas hummed contentedly as the film began, and Dean bent down and kissed the top of his head lightly.

The film ended and Castiel stretched out, yawning as he pulled away from Dean.

"I should probably get you home, shouldn't I? Dean asked, smiling tiredly at Castiel.

"Yes, you probably should-I'm sorry, but I have a very important meeting tomorrow and I really can't afford to miss it. Sorry."

"It's alright." Dean shrugged. "But is it too keen of me to want to organise our next date already? Or would you find it endearing if I asked when we could see each other again?"

"We could see each other tomorrow evening if you like."

"What about work on Tuesday?" Dean asked awkwardly, now being the one to feel embarrassed about making a suggestive comment about the two doing more than just watching a movie and making out for a bit.

"I could call in and say I'm ill. Both of us could. I have nothing important to do on Tuesday, so it'd be fine."

"Oh. Great." Dean grinned. He got up from his seat and grabbed his car keys. "What did you think of the film, by the way?"

"I loved it, of course, Dean" Castiel replied, followed suit and getting up to stand next to Dean; who grinned and slid his hands under Castiel's jacket. He was looking down at Cas with the most adoring expression Castiel had ever witnessed. Dean's hands curled around Cas' waist, before he pressed their lips together. Dean pulled away and gazed down at Cas.

"Holy shit, I think I'm falling in love with you, Castiel Novak."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**So, here it is, Chapter three! I'm sorry for taking SO long to get it done, I've been really busy. (I know that was my excuse last time, so yeah. Sorry again)

Also, just to say,** this chapter has a sex scene **(*GASP*). If you're somebody who doesn't like those, you should totally look away. If you're someone who does, well, um...I hope you enjoy this(?!) please leave reviews, I'd love to know how I've done:D

(No really, please do, they're really helpful and encouraging:))

Anyway, sorry for my ramblings. I'll stop now. On with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the song (or the band who wrote it!) this story is named after.**

Chapter 3

Castiel sighed to himself as the board meeting continued to drone on. The producer and the director of the show he had been writing for was once again having _'creative differences'_ and the conference had slowly turned from a cordial discussion on the direction of the show, into a heated debate; filled with passive aggressive quips and dirty looks. Cas flicked his eyes over to the corner of the room, to where the temp, Garth, was sitting. He looked somewhat bewildered by the scene in front of him, and raised his eyebrows questioningly at Cas, as if to say _'Does this usually happen?'_

Cas simply rolled his eyes and nodded his head in confirmation, making Gath smile slightly and cough back a chuckle.

"Castiel, when do you think you could get the next episode done?" Cas looked up to see Zachariah, the producer of the show he was writing for, addressing him. The whole table had turned to face Cas, thankful for some kind of distraction from all the tense disagreement of the assembly.

"When do you need it?" He asked, coughing uncertainly into his hand.

"Could you get it done by Thursday?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. Right, back to the budget. Naomi, I don't know if you're _planning _on bleeding us dry, or if you simply think the program's budget is limitless, but-"

"Stop patronising me, Zachariah, you know I'm not asking for much!"

"Who do you think funds this series?"

"Who do you think gets blamed when it ends up looking like shit?!"

Castiel glanced at Garth, who widened his eyes and pressed his lips together, making them form a thin line, in frustration. It would be a long day. Cas breathed deeply, and decided to think of Dean to divert his attention. He smiled to himself without realising. He would be seeing Dean after work, in only a few hours. He began to ponder what they'd be doing that evening-they had both spoken of Cas staying over the night, although not explicitly. Cas wondered what Dean would be expecting of the date that evening, what it was Dean wanted to do. He had said he wanted Cas to be more than a one night stand; but how did that relate to the two of them sleeping together on what was technically only the third date? They had only known each other since Friday night, and already Dean had confessed to be falling in love with Cas. And Cas was finding himself feeling a dangerously similar way towards Dean. Maybe Cas should mention some of these things to Dean-after all, if they were planning on a relationship, shouldn't Cas express his concerns? But would Dean think that he was being weird, or too forward?

He smiled to himself suddenly. Dean wouldn't. Dean, with his perfect light brown hair and jeans and leather jackets; Dean with his beautiful eyes and infuriating comments but romantic and corny one-liners, wouldn't care that Castiel wanted a serious relationship. Considering all his remarks from their previous experiences together, Cas could feel almost certain that Dean wanted a relationship too.

Dean was probably worrying about exactly the same things at that very moment.

Cas, of course, was right about this.

* * *

At six exactly, Dean knocked nervously on Castiel's door for the second time in two nights. He heard footsteps on the other side, and the door swung open, revealing Cas in a black jacket and pale blue shirt; his black, scruffy hair was looking as it usually did-the words 'sex hair' flashed through Dean's mind and he felt his neck growing hot. _Shit,_ Cas looked good.

"Dean!" Cas beamed, making Dean grin in happy response, "Come in for a moment, I just need to grab my phone." Dean stepped inside Castiel's apartment, smiling as he saw a pile of books from the bookshelf on the wall, that Cas had evidently just started reading piled up on the small kitchen table.

"You reading anything good?" He asked, motioning to the pile.

"Oh, yes, a couple of good ones, actually. Normally I don't really like reading so many books at once, you know? But today I had to sit through two hours of Raphael and Zachariah arguing, which could drive _anyone_ insane, and I was feeling very stressed, so I needed a way of relaxing."

"The meeting was that bad, huh?"

"Well, yes. But I was also a little worried about tonight" Castiel admitted, his cheeks beginning to tinge with pink.

Dean smiled and took a step forward, stroking his thumb across Cas' red cheeks. "Really? I was nervous, too."

"Why?" Cas asked, growing redder at the physical affection.

"I was scared I'd fuck up. Say something stupid, scare you off."

"I'm not scared very easily." Castiel said, giving Dean a smile that made his stomach turn backflips.

Dean moved his hand down to Cas' arm, pulling him closer, before circling his arms round Castiel's waist, drawing him into a slow kiss. Dean felt Cas' hands find their way up his back and into his hair as he groaned softly into the kiss. When they pulled away, they both looked slightly flushed.

"So, have you picked up your phone now?" Dean asked, catching his breath.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel laughed, his gravelly voice sending prickles over Dean's skin.

"Great. Let's go."

"What's the plan for tonight?" Castiel asked on the way to Dean's car.

"Um-I thought we could have dinner at mine. I was thinking of cooking some pasta or something, we could talk for a bit and maybe watch some TV. You know, like a quiet evening in. I just thought it sounded nice-if you don't want to do that we could decide on something else…"

"That sounds lovely, Dean." Cas smiled, taking Dean's hand in his own as they strolled down the path together.

Dean beamed down at Cas, removing his hand out of Castiel's grip, and round his shoulder instead. When Cas leaned against Dean's arm as the two men walked together, Dean swore to himself he could've jumped for joy.

When they reached Dean's apartment, Dean took off Cas' coat and hung it up. Cas couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's show of gentlemanliness.

"Why're you laughing at me being polite?" Dean asked, trying to suppress a grin himself as he hung his own coat on a peg behind the door.

"I don't know. It's just funny, watching you try to be a gentleman."

"Hey, I can be a gentleman! Look, I'm cooking you dinner at my place, I haven't made any dirty jokes-"

"I know, you're practically behaving like a prince" Castiel chuckled.

"Shut up." Dean mock-pouted, leaning in towards Cas and placing a kiss on his forehead. Cas started to laugh again, and Dean smiled as he kissed the corner of Cas' mouth.

"You should be thankful. I barely do this for anyone, you know."

"I'm very thankful, Dean" Cas mumbled contentedly as Dean moved down to kiss his neck.

"Good" Dean murmured against his skin, making Cas giggle hazily.

Dean moved back up to Castiel's lips and began to press his body closer to Cas', resting his hands on his lower back, stroking up and down his spine. Cas moaned a little, burying his hands in Dean's hair as he became lost in the kiss. Dean eventually pulled away and chuckled lightly.

"Woah, we should probably slow down. We haven't even started on dinner yet, let alone desert." He winked at Cas suggestively.

"And there are the dirty jokes" Cas laughed. "So much for being a gentleman."

"That wasn't so much a dirty joke as a… provocative innuendo"

"A _provocative innuendo_?" Cas repeated, snorting at Dean.

"Shut up, Cas" Dean replied playfully, as he walked over to his kitchen and began to prepare the meal. "Do you want to sit down and pick out something to watch while I get the food ready?"

"I could help, if you want."

"Alright. But I have to take the lead, in this one. It's me cooking for _you,_ remember? You can just help put stuff away, or something."

Cas smiled and made his way over to Dean. "Then what can I do to help?" He asked.

"Okay, take this" Dean said, handing him a saucepan, "And put it on the stove at medium heat"

The two continued preparing the meal together, Cas requesting ways he could assist Dean, and Dean occasionally leaning down and stealing kisses from the shorter man.

Once finished, Dean set the table and lit a couple of candles, placing them on the table along with the rest of the meal.

"Candles?" Cas questioned.

"Yep. I thought they would help set the mood."

"And what is the mood?"

"Romance, of course." Dean replied, as if it were blatantly obvious.

"Right."

Dean pulled out Cas' chair for him, and Cas thanked him and sat down, as Dean took a seat opposite him.

"Um-it's not much." Dean said, motioning to the meal set out in front of them. "I know a fancy restaurant would've been much nicer, but I just thought we could get to know each other better here, in a casual place. I don't know if that makes sense…" He said, trailing off.

"It makes sense." Cas smiled. "And everything looks great, Dean. Much nicer than any restaurant could do."

Dean grinned over at Cas. "Thanks. Do you want a drink of anything?"

"Could I have a beer?" Cas asked.

"Jeez, Cas. I go out of my way to make some fancy romantic meal and you ask for a beer?"

"Well, do you have anything else?" Cas laughed. "Water doesn't count, by the way." He added.

"Fine, a beer it is." Dean chuckled, shaking his head as he walked over to his refrigerator and grabbed two beers for both of them.

"Here you go" He said, handing it to Cas. "What happened in the meeting today? Why was it so bad?"

"Oh, Raphael-the director of the show I'm writing for- got into a big fight with Zachariah, the producer. Well it wasn't exactly a _fight _ was only verbal abuse. But it was still pretty horrible to watch."

"Right. What was the fight over?"

"Something stupid-it started out with the budget plan, I think. Apparently Naomi was going overboard on the set, and Zachariah thought it would cost too much, and so that turned into just the two of them almost yelling about how the other was going to ruin the rating of the show, or something. I don't really know. It all descended pretty quickly."

Dean laughed softly. The sound made Cas' insides squirm. "Wow. How did it all work out?"

"Alright, I guess. I've seen them part on worse terms. The meeting ended and they kind of came to an agreement, so it could've turned out a lot poorer than it did."

"That's good. I guess I'm lucky, there aren't really any fights at the garage where I work."

"That _is_ lucky. Do you have many co-workers?"

"Not really. It's just me, Bobby, who I told you about, one of Bobby's old friends, Rufus, and this guy called Ash working there. We all get along pretty great, I'd say. When we're not staying out of one another's way we joke about a lot, which is nice."

"Bobby? Your father's old friend?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"What's he like?"

Dean looked up at the blue eyed man, wondering what he was thinking. "Well, he's been like a father to me and Sammy, for one thing. More of a father than my actual dad ever was. He's kind of got a grumpy old man thing going on a lot of the time, but he's great. His wife died a while ago, I don't think he ever really got over it-he adored her, so it hit him pretty hard. But that was before I knew him, before I was alive, even. He doesn't talk about it much, only when he's a little tipsy or something."

There was a pause for a moment, and then Dean continued. "When Dad was still alive, he'd come round and check on me and Sammy to see if we were okay. If Dad was too drunk he'd take us out of the house for a bit and play ball with us until he thought it would be safe for us to come back home. Sometimes we'd spend the night at his place, if he thought bringing us back would be particularly risky. I think the only reason he didn't go tell social services about the situation was because he'd known Dad for so long. They had been close for years. I think he just wanted to believe there was still good in my dad, that he was just a victim of circumstance… You know, I barely ever even talk to _Sam _about this stuff, I just find it so crazy that I feel so comfortable talking to you about it."

Cas smiled at Dean, and their feet brushed under the table. Dean gently took a hold of Cas' hand, returning the smile across the candle-lit table. There was a comfortable silence for a moment, Dean fixing Cas with an adoring look as they gazed at each other, Dean stroking Castiel's hand lightly.

"What are you brothers and sister like?" Dean asked eventually.

"Um-Well, they're all older than me." Cas said. "Michael is thirty two. He just got engaged. He was always the one who looked after us most when my father was away. He started working as soon as he could-he studied very hard to be able to get a good job to support the rest of us when my father died. He's quite a serious person, but very kind. I used to come to him with a lot of my problems; there were only a few I didn't know if I could talk to him about. He's very good at giving advice, even if he can be thoroughly overprotective. Gabriel turned thirty last week, as you know, although he certainly doesn't act like it. He doesn't really take anything seriously, he never did. I think his way of coping with grief was with comedy, so when my mother died he started making jokes to cheer us up, and he's never really stopped. It's good though. I think we needed someone who could distract us at the time, especially when Dad died, too."

"I get that. What about Anna?"

"Anna is three years older than me, she's twenty nine. She's very lovely" Cas said, smiling to himself, and making Dean smile too. "But she's very forward. She always says what she feels-I don't think offending people is at the top of her list of concerns. But she was great when I came out to her. Even if a person isn't explicitly homophobic, a lot of the time they have a horrible habit of getting excited and saying something incredibly stereotypical about a 'Gay best friend' and how much they want to go shopping with you or something, but she didn't do that. I appreciated that. I hate it when people assume I'm going to be particularly-_flamboyant…_ just because I like men." Dean laughed and nodded his head understandingly at this. "Yes, Anna was very supportive. She just told me it was fine, that she loved me and that my sexuality would have nothing to do with the dependence of that. Then she said she'd beat the shit out of anybody who told me otherwise."

Dean chuckled lightly. "When did you come out to your family?"

"I never got the chance to come out to my dad. I only really worked out I was gay when I was around sixteen, and of course, he died a year later. I still don't know how he'd have reacted-he was a very religious man, but he never said anything about any sexuality other than heterosexuality being immoral. I told Anna pretty much as soon as I knew. I told Gabriel when I was eighteen. Well, I didn't exactly tell him."

"Oh?"

"He walked in on me and my first boyfriend making out in my bedroom." Cas blushed.

"Nice." Dean laughed. "How did he react?"

"He was surprised, to say the least-everyone went very red. Then he started laughing at me because I was so embarrassed about it. He was fine with it though, he just told me to use protection and put up a '_Please knock' _sign on my door."

Dean chuckled at the story. "What about Michael?" He asked.

"Michael still doesn't know." Cas admitted guiltily, ducking his head. "Out of all of us, he was the most religious. I've always been scared about how he'd react-I think I always admired him so much, I simply couldn't face the possibility of him rejecting me."

"Has he ever said anything homophobic?"

"No, I can't recall him saying anything prejudiced, but I'm still concerned he could be. I just don't want to risk it. And I think he always assumed I was straight, anyway. That always makes the task of coming out more difficult."

"So what are you going to do if you get a long-term boyfriend, and he wants to meet your family?" Dean asked, making Cas look up and search his face for any sort of giveaway on what it was that Dean was thinking. Dean smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze that Cas was sure meant something more than Dean was giving away.

"I don't know. Do you think I have a long-term boyfriend on the horizon?"

"I hope you do." Dean grinned, making Cas' ears heat.

"How did your family react to you coming out?"

"I never had the guts to tell my dad. He had always been _very _clear on what his thoughts were of-well, _this_" Dean said, gesturing between the two of them, "But I knew I was bi when I was fifteen. I loved girls and stuff, but guys definitely did it for me too. I told Sam when I was seventeen, but it turned out I didn't have to, anyway. He'd seen me kissing this guy behind the school cafeteria a few months earlier. He just hadn't said anything because he'd wanted me to come out in my own time. I told Bobby when I was twenty. I was a little nervous, because Bobby kind of comes across as an old fashioned guy, and I care about his opinion more than anything. But I told him anyway, and as it turns out, he was totally cool about it. After that, I was pretty open about it. I lost a couple of friends, but that only proved that they were dicks, and nothing else. The rest of my friends were totally fine. It sort of helped me sort my real friends from my fake friends, to be honest. That was when I was around twenty-one, so it's been six years of me being openly bi, but I don't think at any point during that period I had a genuinely positive relationship. Well, until now, I hope." Dean finished, smiling up at Cas.

"You're very corny." Cas laughed.

"Is corny better than cocky?" Dean grinned.

"I suppose. But that doesn't mean to say you're not cocky either."

The two of them laughed for several seconds, then Cas said, "Tell me more about Sam. You two seem so close."

"Yeah, we are. So Sammy is twenty four, he studied law in college. He's too smart for anyone's good, and he's also freakishly tall. He likes to patronise me by using his height against me, but the jokes on him, because I can still remember the times I had to change his diapers."

Cas laughed lightly, but his stomach dropped a little when he wondered just _how many times_ Dean had to look after his younger brother in this way, just because his father was too drunk to do it.

"He's pretty smug, too." Dean added.

"Must take after you."

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas and changed the subject by asking; "Are you finished?"

"Yes, thank you, Dean. It was delicious."

"I'm not sure if you're allowed to say that when you helped make the meal." Dean laughed, winking at Cas.

"Just take the compliment" Cas chuckled as he shook his head at Dean.

"I guess I have to then." Dean said, picking up Cas' empty plate, as well as his own, and taking it over to the sink. "Do you want any ice cream?"

"I'd love some."

"Cool. We could eat it over on the couch; the table seems like a kind of formal setting for it."

"What about our romantic environment?" Cas laughed.

"You don't need to take the piss, Cas."

The two laughed as Dean brought a tub of ice cream and two spoons over, and Castiel frowned at him quizzically.

"What?" Dean asked, stopping in his tracks when he noticed the way Cas was staring at him.

"We're eating it straight from the tub?"

"Is there any other way to eat it?"

"The classiness of this date is dropping severely, Winchester."

At this, Dean pressed a kiss against Cas' temple from behind, and pulled Cas down to sit next to him on the couch. Cas ducked his head, but Dean tilted his chin, and ran his thumb across Castiel's jawline.

"You have amazing eyes, Cas."

"I think you've already mentioned that."

"Well, it's true."

Cas smiled, Dean's hand still cupping his face, and for a moment he felt truly content, until he remembered his ponderings over what his relationship with Dean was. His stomach clenched quickly. "What are we, Dean?" He asked, licking his lips cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"What is this relationship-is it even a relationship? What are you looking for right now?"

"I don't really know…" Dean confessed, blinking hard rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"We probably should know. I feel like this is getting very serious very quickly."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not exactly-but I don't want to move too quickly and end up regretting it, or think that our relationship's at a point that it's not. We need to be on the same page, you know?"

"I don't think I get it." Dean said.

"I mean, are we even exclusive?"

Dean immediately looked up, searching Cas' face with a shaken expression on his own. "I really want to be" He stammered. "Um… If you've been seeing other people that's fine, I guess. Well, it's not _fine_, but it's up to you… I mean, we never said we wouldn't-"

"I'm not seeing anyone else, Dean."

Relief flooded Dean's face. "Oh. Good. Me neither." There was silence for a few seconds. "So, do you want to be exclusive? Like, officially?"

"Yes, I think I do." Cas admitted, and the corners of Dean's mouth lifted.

"Me too. So we're exclusive now?"

"I suppose we are." They both smiled at each other for a couple of moments.

"Awesome-what were your other questions?"

"Um…What's our relationship with each other? What are you looking for right now?"

"I'm looking for a relationship with you"

Cas rolled his eyes, causing Dean to bark out a laugh.

"Okay, sorry, I'm trying not to be too clichéd. But seriously, that's what I want. I want this to be a proper, serious thing. I get we've only known one another for the sum total of four days, but I really believe we've got something, you know? I know it's really soon, and it's totally crazy of me to be saying these things, but I really like how I feel when I'm around you, I don't know the last time I felt this happy or comfortable about someone. I want to get to know you so much better, too, Cas. I want to know everything about you. Really. I'd really like to be your boyfriend-or partner, or whatever. I get that you don't believe in destiny, but I can't shake the feeling that maybe we kind of belong together. That might just be wishful thinking on my part, and if it is, I'm sorry. And if you don't feel the same way, I'll understand."

"Oh."

Dean was staring at the carpet now, his ears pink. His hand had dropped by his side, and was now fiddling with the seam on the leg of his jeans. How did Cas feel about all of this? How did he feel about Dean? Cas wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do, he felt uneasy and uncertain towards both his response to Dean and what he wanted their relationship to become. His insides burned from Dean's latest confession, and his mind was racing. Truthfully, he wanted everything that Dean had just said. But Castiel wasn't one to jump into things. The thought made him anxious, the worry of possible regret later on consistently gnawed at his gut.

Nevertheless, he found himself ignoring the part of his brain he had listened to so many times before, the part telling him to tread carefully and estimate every possible negative outcome of each decision he came across. Cas reached his hand out to Dean's shoulder, brushing gently down his arm. Dean started and looked up at him as Cas smiled comfortingly.

"I think I want those things too, Dean." Cas acknowledged.

Dean beamed and Cas returned it. The two leaned in towards each other, the tub of Ben and Jerry's sat forgotten on the table in front of them-they only wanted to taste each other. Their lips met, Dean's soft, plump mouth pressing into Cas'. The kiss was delicious and painfully slow, Dean dragged his lips across Castiel's, his eyelashes fluttering as Cas ran his hands down Dean's chest. Dean leaned forward and pushed Cas down against the sofa, leaning forward until he was on top of Cas, one hand underneath Cas' back, another tugging hungrily at his collar. Dean pulled back for a second, and Cas let out a whine at the sudden loss of contact. Dean chuckled and stroked Cas' collarbone.

"Does that mean you're my boyfriend?" He asked, sounding a little embarrassed at the apparent childishness of the question.

"I suppose it must do." Cas admitted lifting his head up to kiss Dean again. Dean smiled and pressed his lips to the corner of Cas' mouth.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mean what you've been saying about falling in love?"

"Of course." Dean replied earnestly.

"How do you know? How can you tell this isn't a mistake?"

"You overthink things too much" Dean laughed.

"Really, Dean. How can you be sure?"

"I don't know. I just know that I'm happier than I've ever been when I'm around you." He said, stroking a few stray strands of hair out of Castiel's face. "I came alive when I met you. I mean what I've been saying about me falling in love with you. And if the two of us giving this a go is a mistake, then I still want to make it. Because I'd be making it with you."

Cas eyes crinkled at the corners as he beamed at the jade-eyed man on top of him.

"That was pretty corny, wasn't it?" Dean grinned.

"Yes." Castiel acknowledged. "But it was kind of perfect too."

Dean bent down and captured another kiss from Cas . "Oh- we forgot about the ice cream!" He exclaimed, but Cas put a finger against his lips.

"Screw the ice cream. You taste much better."

Dean smirked and tilted Cas' chin up once more.

"Where've you been hiding all this time?"

Cas didn't reply, because truthfully, he didn't have an answer. Life without Dean seemed like such an odd and alien thing of the past, and now all he wanted to think about was the man resting his chest against Cas' own, his steady, warm breaths tickling Castiel's skin.

"Yep, I'm done for."

"What?"

"I'm totally fucking screwed. I don't think there's any way of me getting out of falling for you. The worst part is, I don't think I even _want _to get out of falling for you."

"You've got it bad, Winchester. I don't know how you're going to manage."

"I bet it'll have its perks." Dean said, moving his hand down Cas' thigh, making Cas giggle hazily.

Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's once more, and his hand stroked sensually up and down the inside Cas' thigh. It made Cas whine into the kiss, as Dean's tongue brushed against Castiel's bottom lip. Dean's stubble scratched lusciously against Cas' cheeks, and he fisted Dean's hair as Dean began to grind their hips together. Their noses bumped and Dean smiled into the kiss as Cas let out a little huff of laughter. Dean's short hair was gorgeously soft between Cas' fingers-he ran his hands through it and down the curve of Dean's neck, earning Cas a delighted groan of pleasure from Dean. Cas' could feel Dean's hardness pressing against his own through their pants, and his eyelashes fluttered in desire.

Dan pulled away, his eyes heavy and hooded, which made heat pool even more into Cas' abdomen. "Do you-um-want to… you know…" Dean trailed off awkwardly, making Cas chuckle softly.

"Yes, I think I definitely would." Cas confessed through soft laughs.

"Cool. We don't have to-y'know… penetrate. We could take it slow. If you want." Dean blushed at the words and his phrasing of them, and Castiel couldn't help but be amused at Dean's terminology-he wondered if once again, Dean was better at this kind of thing when it was impersonal and only based on pure desire for a complete stranger.

"Should we move to my bedroom? It'd feel a lot more intimate there." His face was still burning red, and Cas smiled up at him, shifting his back so that his hips grinded once more against Dean's.

"Alright." Cas consented, brushing his nose against Dean's.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed as he rested his forehead against Castiel's, smiling carelessly for a few seconds, before pulling Cas up and leading him towards the bedroom. He'd barely opened the door and turned on the lights in the room on before Cas pressed his body into Dean's, grinding himself deliciously against the taller man. Dean responded in surprised enthusiasm, his hands wrapping around Cas' waist as he closed the door with his foot. Cas' hands rested on Dean's chest, where they curled and began to fist shirt in pure want. Dean pushed Cas forward, the two shuffling in clumsy yearning until Cas' knees bumped into the back of Dean's bed. Cas felt his cock straining against his jeans, and moved his hands down to undo his belt, but Dean grabbed his wrists almost roughly and stopped him before he managed to reach the buckle.

"Easy tiger." He growled into Cas' ear. "We're gonna take this slow. I want it to be special."

Cas felt his legs shake lustfully as he glanced down at the bulge in Dean's pants-he wanted to see everything underneath them, and Dean tilted his head up and kissed Castiel with agonizing deliberateness, his fingers fumbling a little as they gently undid Cas' shirt's buttons. After he'd undone four, Dean stopped and slid his hands under the shirt, onto Cas' chest. He rubbed his thumb against the nub of Cas hardened nipples. Cas closed his eyes in pleasure while Dean resumed unbuttoning his shirt. He crept gentle kisses down Castiel's neck, purposefully letting his stubble drag wonderfully against Cas' skin. He paused to nip at Cas' collarbone, soothing it quickly before moving his mouth down and letting his tongue glide passionately over Castiel's left nipple. Cas gasped in pleasure and leant back as Dean continued to play with Cas' body. Dean grinned wickedly up at him before tearing off his own shirt, his muscles rippling beautifully. Dean leaned in again, taking Cas' shirt off completely and curling his arms around Cas, kissing him in wonderful longing. Dean pushed Cas down onto his bed roughly, but the hands that undid Cas' zipper on his pants were exquisitely gentle. Dean moved his hands to Cas' ass, cupping it as he lifted him up, pulling down Cas' jeans softly. Dean moved down and removed Castiel's jeans completely, before positioning himself on top of Cas and rolling his hips slowly against Cas' crotch. Cas moaned at the friction, his lips parted and his eyes closed. Dean pulled down Cas' briefs, and Cas' painfully hard cock bobbed up and rested on his stomach. Cas was completely naked now, and is breathing was rugged and filled with craving for the stunning man on top of him.

The brown haired man trailed his lips slowly down Cas' torso, before stopping at his hips and kissing and nipping at them seductively. He pressed his lips to a place just above Cas' trail of hair, and began to suck at it, soothing it with his tongue as he did so. Cas' breath caught in his throat.

"Shit, Cas, you look so pretty right now…"

He stroked up the underside of Cas' shaft, making Cas buck his hips and whimper in longing. Dean chuckled gently before running his tongue across Cas' slit, then taking all of Cas' swollen member into his perfect mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, letting Cas fuck his mouth as he continued to stroke him. His tongue swirled around the head, making Cas' mind spin. He pulled away and Cas whined in hunger for more, but Dean unbuckled his own belt and slid out of his pants. He kissed Cas on the temple before smiling softly down at him.

"You're so fucking beautiful like this, Cas." He whispered, his lips grazing Castiel's ear.

"I want you inside of me, Dean." Cas moaned into Dean's hair, and Dean smiled into the crook of Castiel's neck as he fumbled in his bedside drawer, before finally finding what he was looking for-he pulled out the lube and coated the fingers of his right hand in it. He gently slipped his index finger inside Cas, savouring the delicious whines that escaped Cas' mouth as he pushed himself down on Dean, wiggling against it, to force it deeper into him. Dean added a second finger and slid them in and out, scissoring Cas open gradually. Cas groaned in delight when Dean added a third finger and began stroking Cas with his other hand. He let out a cry of pleasure when Dean hit his sweet spot, causing him to throw his head back.

_"Fuck, Cas"_ Dean growled, his cock throbbing.

"_Please, _Dean" Cas whimpered, his voice strained and hoarse. _"I want you"_

Cas was a writhing mess beneath Dean, his eyes fluttering as Dean continued to finger-fuck him.

"Okay Cas. I'm gonna go slowly" Dean hoarse whispered into Cas' ear. He pulled his fingers out of Cas and pulled off his underwear, then positioned himself above Cas once more. They were both completely naked now, and the two of them were breathing heavily, lust pumping through their bodies. Dean slid his hand up the inside of Cas' thigh, and Cas parted his legs wider obediently, making enough room for Dean to slip his body in between them. Dean grabbed the lube again and coated himself, before sliding his throbbing cock into Castiel at long last. The blunt head of Dean's member pushed into Cas, and Dean waited a while for Cas to relax and unclench around him before he started moving. Dean sighed into Cas neck, who let out a long moan at the feeling of Dean filling him up.

"Move, Dean._ Please_"

"Okay, baby." Dean replied huskily, sliding in and out, rolling his hips sensually into Cas. Cas cried out in delight when Dean hit his sweet spot again, and Dean smiled at Cas and kissed his forehead as he angled himself to make sure he struck it again. Their bare, sweat soaked skin rubbed against each other, and Dean's sweet, warm breath mingled with Cas own. Dean was going deliberately slowly, and it was somehow exquisitely painful to be filled with so much need and want for another person. Cas had never felt like this while having sex-he looked into Dean's jade eyes, who smiled gently at him, sliding his hands up his hips as he continued to fuck him.

"You're so beautiful. I can't believe how lucky I am." Dean croaked into Castiel's ear, letting one of his hands brush over Cas' jawline.

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, and Dean began to pick up the pace, finding Cas' prostate and hitting it continuously as he thrust himself into Cas. Cas' vision began to go fuzzy as he let out a few strangled whimpers, and he knew he was close.

"Fuck, Dean. I'm gonna-"

"It's okay, baby." Dean whispered, grabbing Cas' cock and tugging and stroking it, moving his hand up and down, matching the rhythm his own hips were setting. "I've got you."

Cas' eyes closed and he bit his lip as pleasure flooded his body, his toes curled and he let out a cry of delight. He grabbed at Dean's sheets and came in a flash of white light and a cry of pleasure, his cum spilling out between their chests as he arched his back, pressing into Dean's body. He thrust forward as Dean continued to stroke him though his orgasm, moans escaping his lips as Dean brushed his thumb against the head of Cas' cock. Dean pulled Cas into a kiss, and a few seconds later he heard Dean growl, his breath stuttering and his hips thrusting forward into Cas.

_"Fuck, Cas"_ Dean groaned softly, and Cas felt Dean's cum spilling out inside of him, hot and wet. Dean squeezed Cas' thighs as he rocked the two of them through their highs and leaned in for a tired, pleased kiss with Castiel. Their lips moved clumsily over each other, their minds still hazy from sex, but Dean beamed down at Castiel adoringly, which made Cas' insides squirm.

"I'm so in love with you." He murmured as he pressed a lazy kiss on Cas' neck. "So in love." He repeated.

He pulled out of Cas, leaving Cas feeling sadly empty, and craving the contact again, filled with a longing for Dean to fill him once more. But Dean rolled over and pulled Cas in towards him, turning so that he and Cas were lying on their sides, facing one another.

"You're incredible." He said as he entwined his hand in Castiel's. Cas blushed and ducked his head, and Dean simply pulled him closer towards him in response. "And so adorable." Cas flushed, and attempted to cover himself, feeling a little embarrassed by his nakedness. He had never been comfortable being naked around people, and had usually covered himself up almost immediately after sleeping with most of his partners. But Dean wouldn't let him.

"No." Dean whispered as Cas' hands began to move to hide his body. "You're too beautiful, Cas." He said, brushing Cas fingers aside and stroking a few hairs out of Cas' face. Cas' face heated, but he smiled and didn't attempt to cover himself up again. It was gorgeously intimate, lying there with Dean, the two of them beaming in the afterglow of sex. They gazed into each other's eyes, neither of them knew for how long, but neither of them wanting it to end. Dean continued brushing his fingers lightly against Castiel's cheeks, and he pulled Cas even closer, before rolling onto his back and pulling Cas tighter, so his head was resting on Deans chest. Their feet rubbed affectionately against each other, and Cas hummed contentedly on top of Dean, closing his eyes, and still smiling from the afterglow of sex.

He was so stunning like this, Dean thought to himself as he felt his eyelids droop with tiredness. He smiled to himself when he felt Cas nuzzle into him, his head already heavy with sleep.

The words _'You've got it bad, Winchester' _replayed in Dean's mind, and he huffed out a small laugh. If only Cas knew how right he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

Wow, what a response to that last chapter! Thanks guys, you're really great, seeing all those kind reviews made me so happy:)

And speaking of reviews: a big thank you to 'Rach', Destielismybaby, inumoon3. and plonkeydonkey for being so kind and encouraging 3 you guys are so nice! x3

Also: This chapter has another _*COUGH* ADULT *COUGH* _scene. So like I said before, if you don't like those, you should probably look away ;)

This chapter is a bit fluffy too-I'm sorry if anybody here hates that kind of thing. If you love a little bit of good old fashioned fluff, hopefully you'll enjoy a couple of the scenes in this :D

(I know, I'm going crazy with the smiley faces today. I need to stop. The problem is, they're so freaking addictive!)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the song (or the band who wrote it!) this story is named after.**

Chapter 4

Warm breath tickled at Dean's chest, gentle and sweet. He felt bare skin resting on his own, and his eyelids fluttered open to be met by the sleeping form of Cas, serene and quiet in his slumber. His hair was even messier than usual after the previous evening's activities, as well as a long night's sleep, and it stuck up at all angles-especially at the back of his head, where dark spikes stood pointing in every direction. It looked adorable on him. Dean smiled as Castiel nuzzled into Dean, humming happily while he dreamt. Their legs were tangled together under the sheets, their breaths matching in steady rhythm as their chests rose and fell in perfect timing together.

It was so strange, how well they fitted together, how contented Dean felt with Castiel lying in his arms. Their bodies slotted together faultlessly, as if they had been made to lie asleep together. Dean closed his eyes, letting the feeling of calm wash over him in waves of comfort. He let one of his hands begin to run through Castiel's hair, stroking it softly as he ran his fingers all the way down to the stray dark hairs that were scattered across the top of Cas' neck. He smiled to himself, wishing he could live in that moment, with the man he was finding himself falling in love with so quickly resting his head against Dean's chest, snoozing with such a peaceful expression on his face. Dean was as quiet and as gentle as possible- he didn't want to wake Cas. He looked so natural and happy, so at ease amongst Dean's cool white sheets.

Dean bent his head down and pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel's head, smelling the clean scent of his hair as he did so, and moving his hand down Cas' body to stroke his back tenderly. Cas arched himself into the touch and stretched his legs out. He pressed his head against Dean's skin, moaning endearingly as he began to wake up. He looked so cute when he was yawning. He sighed against Dean's body and looked up at him, bleary eyed, as he continued to stretch himself against Dean.

"Good morning, handsome." Dean smiled, his hands trailing lower down Cas' spine. Cas hummed contentedly and leaned into the touch. "You sleep well?" Dean asked, nosing at Cas' hair.

"Wonderfully, thank you." Cas breathed into the crook of Dean's neck, his voice still heavy with sleep. "You?" Cas queried in return.

"Better than I have in a long time."

"Good."

Cas glanced down at the sticky mess they had made the previous night, now dry and flaking on their bellies.

"Should we get cleaned up?" He asked embarrassedly, indicating to the mess between them.

"Hm." Dean breathed as he began to kiss Cas' shoulders. "I think I should make you breakfast, first. But before _then;_" He said, pulling Cas on top of him and tugging at his legs so they straddled Dean's body, "I think we should continue on the theme of last night."

Cas giggled and bent down to kiss Dean as his hands roamed Cas' chest, his thumbs stroking at Cas' collarbones. Cas moaned gently, closing his eyes and making heat pool into Dean's abdomen. Cas sat up on Dean and rolled his hips playfully into Dean's crotch, a wicked grin beginning to form on his face as Dean bit his lip at the scene in front of him.

"You goddamn tease, Cas." Dean laughed, pulling Cas back down to kiss him.

Cas chuckled and bent his head down to kiss Deans shoulder, his lips brushing gently at the skin, barely making contact before moving down to Dean's torso. Dean felt his breath hitch and Cas smirked lightly up at him.

"Sorry, Dean." He grinned. "What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked playfully, his hand sliding down to Dean's cock and stroking the length of it. Dean felt his breath catch as Cas pushed him down against the bed, still running his fingers down Dean's cock, which was growing more and more hot, and was already becoming painfully hard.

"Do you like that?" Cas bent down to Dean and whispered in his ear, letting his lips tickle at Dean's cheek. "Does it feel good?"

"_Shit_" Dean muttered as Cas rubbed himself against Dean once more. His stomach knotted, heat pooling in his belly as his arousal grew. "Yeah" He croaked, swallowing hard. "Yeah, it feels really good, Cas. _Shit _that feels good."

Cas purred against Dean and moved his head down Dean's torso, his lips brushing against certain points as his hands teased at Dean's shaft. He pulled back for a second and made eye contact with Dean, who had been curling his fingers into the sheets in pleasure. He saw that Cas had stopped and seized the opportunity, pulling him down for a kiss before rolling Cas over, so Cas was lying with his back on the bed, his legs wrapped around Dean, who was on top of him. Dean nibbled at Cas' bottom lip and pushed his tongue softly into Cas' mouth, growling possessively into the kiss. He wanted to touch Cas again, to feel his body trembling in lust as Dean teased his body. He wanted to make Cas cry out again, the way he had done so loudly last night as he came onto Dean's stomach.

"I want you so badly, Cas." Dean's voice rumbled against Cas' lips, and Cas let out a moan when Dean reached his hand down and pressed his thumb softly against the head of Cas' half hard cock.

"I want you too, Dean." Cas managed to breath out, and Dean smiled at his lover's arousal. He gripped Cas' heavy member softly and moved his hand up and down the length, stroking it repeatedly until it was completely hard. Cas had begun to make adorable mewling noises under Dean's touch, and Dean grinned to himself as he watched Cas bite his lip and buck his hips into Dean's hand.

"You're really cute when you're all hot and bothered like this, you know" Dean laughed.

"_Dean. Please._" Cas whined, and Dean gave in, reaching for his lube before finally slicking both him and Cas up, taking both their cocks in his hand and tugging up and down. They both let out a simultaneous sigh of pleasure, and Dean moved his hand up and down, pumping their cocks as he cupped Cas' ass with the other. Cas thrust his hips up in time with Dean's movement, and Dean bit hard at his lip as he gazed at Cas, squirming in pleasure beneath him.

"Dean" Cas moaned, closing his eyes as Dean continued pumping.

Dean let his thumb graze over the tips of their cocks, and he felt Cas buck beneath him.

"You like that, Cas?" Dean growled, his voice ragged and deep.

Cas could only moan in response, clinging to the sheets of the bed and groaning as Dean repeated the action. He began to play softly with Cas' butt hole, and slipped one of his lube covered fingers into. Cas let out a cry of pleasure and his eyes slammed shut in satisfaction as Dean repeated the action. Dean let out a hiss of enjoyment through his teeth at the image of Cas in front of him. His head was spinning in desire now, his mind was a haze, and all he could think about was the stunning man in front of him, letting all the gorgeous noises escape from his lips, and the pleasure that was pumping through his own body in that moment.

Cas was so beautiful, his black mess of hair sticking out at all angles, and his lips, swollen and red from kissing parted slightly as Cas let out sighs of satisfaction.

"Fuck, Cas. You're so pretty." Dean exhaled

Cas began to smile shyly in response, but his face quickly contorted into one of thrill and enjoyment when Dean pressed his thumb against Castiel's slit, still pushing his index finger in and out of Cas' hole.

Their bodies were slick with sweat now, but neither cared. They were both filled with craving for the other, and pleasure and want penetrated every part of their bodies with each pump of Dean's hand. Dean tilted his head back and picked up the pace; rolling himself into Cas every time he twitched his hand.

He felt heat pooling in his abdomen and knew he was close, and at that moment Cas suddenly gripped at his thighs, his nails scraping slightly at his skin as they held on to him. Cas' moans grew loader and less deliberated, and it was enough to send Dean over the edge as well. The two of them came together in a mess of profanities and cries of each other's names, and Dean continued sliding his hand up and down until they were both finished from their giddying highs. They both heaved out a final moan, and Dean bent down and kissed Cas slowly on the lips, enjoying the taste of the wonderful man who had cried out his name in joy only seconds before. He rolled off of Cas and pulled him next to him, wrapping his arms around him, and letting their legs get tangled up in one another once more. He stroked Cas' back delicately, and enjoyed all the small purring noises Cas made against his neck.

"I wish we could spend all day like this" Cas smiled into Dean.

"We could, you know."

"How?"

"You could call in to work to tell them you're sick…That way we have the whole day just to ourselves."

Cas smiled at the possible implications of what Dean had just said. He moved his hands up to Dean's chest and began to draw lazy patterns with his fingers onto Dean's skin, nuzzling into the side of his body.

"Is that a yes?" Dean asked, picking Cas' hand up and pressing a soft kiss against his palm, causing Cas to blush and drop his gaze a little.

"I suppose it must be." Cas replied.

Dean smiled and pressed his lips tenderly to Cas' forehead, kissing it lovingly for a few seconds before running a hand through Cas' soft hair.

"I'm looking forward to spending the day with you, Castiel Novak." He stated honestly, and Cas' lips quirked into an endearingly shy smile. "Should we get cleaned up?" He asked, indicating to the mess they had left on themselves, sticky and warm on their bodies.

"We probably should." Cas conceded, and Dean pulled him gently out of the bed and led him towards the bathroom.

* * *

One shower later- (Although admittedly with a lot of kissing and far less washing) Dean began to dry Cas off fondly with a towel that the two of them were sharing, rubbing it gently against Cas' chest. Cas smiled and pressed his head against the taller man, who wrapped his arms around Cas' still naked form and breathed in his scent, sighing contentedly into his still wet hair.

They were both still soaked from the shower, and Dean had no idea how long it was that they stayed in that position for, with Cas pressed against his body, and him wrapping himself around Cas, the two curled into one another affectionately. Dean moved his lips down and placed a kiss to the top of Castiel's head, who smiled against his skin.

"I'm so crazy about you." Dean laughed. "I don't know where you've been all this time, but I'm so glad you're here now."

Cas smiled and ducked his head a little, burying himself in the security of Dean's arms. Dean stroked his neck with his thumbs, sighing happily into the top of Cas' head.

"Can't believe how lucky I am…" Dean mumbled softly, tilting Cas' chin up for a kiss.

Dean's teeth scraped against Cas' bottom lip, earning him a surprised albeit pleased moan, and he pulled Cas as close to him as he could possibly go. Cas was burying his hands in Dean's damp hair, fisting it as the kiss intensified. Cas pulled away, brushing his nose against Dean's, and Dean let out a disappointed grumble. Cas chuckled and pulled back from Dean's grip slightly, placing a kiss on Dean's shoulder and trailing his hands down Dean's chest.

Dean suddenly noticed Cas was shivering slightly, little pinpricks of goose bumps were forming on his forearms, and his teeth were beginning to chatter with cold.

"Sorry, Cas." He said, running his fingers over cas' forearms, where the small bumps were forming most. "I didn't realise how cold you were." He handed Cas the towel apologetically. "Do you want to borrow a t-shirt or something? I have some spares in the top draw by my bed."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas smiled. It was warm, but it definitely seemed a little awkward, and Dean wondered what it was Cas was thinking about.

They walked back into Dean's room, and Dean pulled on a pair of grey sweats, tightening the white strings around the waist, then exited into the kitchen to make breakfast, leaving Cas to change himself. He smiled at Cas as he left the room and instructed him where all his clothes were, informing him that he was free to help himself.

Just as Dean had finished making pancakes for himself and Cas, Cas entered the kitchen, now completely dry, sporting one of Dean's plain black t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. The top was far too big for him, and hung loosely around his shoulders and waist, emphasising his adorable skinny frame. Dean turned around and smiled lopsidedly, as Cas walked up to him to check what it was Dean had been cooking. He turned off the stove and piled the pancakes all on one plate.

"Pancakes alright?" Dean asked, curling his arms round Castiel's waist.

"Sounds great." Cas beamed, tilting his head against Dean's shoulder and biting at his lip softly- something which Dean noticed was a bit of a habit of Cas'.

"You look so cute in my clothes, Cas."

Cas grinned at Dean pecked a kiss onto his cheek, pulling away from Dean's touch and seating himself at the table, pulling out his chair and wincing slightly at the scraping sound it made on Dean's tiled kitchen floor. Dean placed the pile of pancakes in the middle of the table, along with two plates, and sat down opposite Cas on the small kitchen table.

"Do you usually cook breakfast like this the morning after sleeping with someone?" Cas asked, quirking a playful smile at Dean.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Not really. Are you trying to do the whole 'dating history' talk with me? Because if you are it'd probably be better if you just asked about the people I've seen in the past. There's no need for the awkward attempt at covering it up." He winked at Cas.

"It wasn't my intention to get you to uncover your mysterious antiquity, no-although that may seem hard to believe." He laughed. "I was simply making fun of you at this point." Cas chuckled.

"No surprise there, then." Dean rolled his eyes as Cas' laughter grew louder.

"Although maybe we should have that talk, just to get things out in the open." Cas admitted, glancing down contritely.

"Fair enough. I do want this to be an honest relationship, so we might as well." Dean shrugged. "Although I feel like I should warn you, my history isn't pretty."

Cas laughed again. "Oh, don't worry. You've already managed to make that pretty clear." He winked, and Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright, so we're really doing this?"

"I suppose we should…"

"Okay-I guess I'll just start from the beginning then?" Dean asked, and Cas shrugged and nodded. "Alright…so my first serious girlfriend -and I mean, _proper_ girlfriend, not any of this third grader 'this is my girlfriend and one day I'm gonna marry her' crap… anyway, she was called Cassie. That was when I was in the last year of high school. She was really nice and stuff, but we ended it, and it was for the best, definitely. I had a lot on my plate with looking after Sam and making sure dad didn't drink the house down, and it was all getting way too much. We parted on okay terms though, so I guess that's something."

"Right." Cas nodded thoughtfully, taking a mouthful of pancake.

"The first guy I ever kissed was called Aaron. He was pretty cute-he was the one of the first guys that made me question my sexuality. I had a crush on him for like, two years or something, but I could never really talk to him-which was stupid-I was supposed to be some over-confident, sporty jock, and I couldn't even say _'Hi' _to the guy I had a crush on. I had no idea he liked guys too, so I felt pretty hopeless." Dean laughed. "One math lesson he just started flirting with me, and I had absolutely no idea how to react."

"So what did you do?" Cas grinned.

"I walked into a table." Dean said, embarrassed. Cas began to crack up in laughter. "It's not funny!" Dean exclaimed, but he was grinning himself. "Alright, maybe it is a little. But that lunch time we totally made out behind the cafeteria-which Sammy saw, so that's how he found out I was bi."

"I think I recall you telling me about that." Cas smiled and nodded. "Did the two of you date or anything?"

"No, we only really experimented." Dean blushed. "We were both pretty new to the whole…guy - on - guy…thing, so I guess the working out each other's kinks and stuff thing really needed to happen. After him and Cassie, I started seeing this girl Lisa a few years later. She was great, and I had a lot of feelings for her, but we were looking for different things at the time, and it got kind of fucked up and dysfunctional. After Lisa, I was a little heartbroken and I didn't have a serious relationship for a while. I kind of slept about a lot. I don't remember most of their names-there were a lot of people." Dean flushed.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Cas shrugged. "It was your choice, people shouldn't judge you by the amount of people you've slept with. It's a very strange part of modern culture, doing that. You shouldn't feel bad for your sex-life, Dean."

Dean smiled up at the man opposite him. "I guess. But it wasn't very healthy; I didn't deal with it at all well. I ruined a lot of potential relationships and friendships, and I think the way I dealt with it hurt a lot of people, too. I upset a _lot_ of people. It's one thing to have a lot of partners, it's another to hurt all their feelings, you know?"

"I suppose."

"I can be a bit of a dick Cas, and I think I should tell you that now."

"Oh believe me, I've noticed." Cas laughed, and Dean felt his stomach sink in apprehension for what Cas was going to say next. Was he going to insult him? Dean found it troubling to think about what Cas truly thought of him, especially after he had disclosed so much information about his dating life. "But you're also really awesome." Cas continued. Dean felt a grin spread across his face. "I don't know what it is about you, Dean, but you make me smile. A lot. I'm very contented when I'm around you, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels like that when they're about you. I don't get why you say such insulting kind of things about yourself. You know, it's very strange." He laughed. "For someone with the biggest ego I've ever encountered, you have a remarkable habit of beating yourself down."

Dean grinned, reassured, and took hold of Castiel's hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it affectionately, laughing gently against Cas' rough knuckles.

"Alright, you now."

"Me now?" Cas asked, perplexed.

"Yep. You have to say who you've been with too! Don't think you're getting out of it that easy." Dean laughed. "I want to know everyone who's ever been with my boyfriend." He growled possessively, but he winked at Castiel jokingly, who rolled his eyes and pursed his lips in mock-annoyance at Dean.

"The list is fairly short. I'm quite an awkward person in most of these situations, so-"

"I can believe that" Dean laughed, interrupting Cas.

"Shut up, Dean." Cas chuckled. "Anyway, the first guy I ever kissed was called Kevin. I was seventeen. He was just experimenting, I think, and didn't want a relationship. That was fine as far as I was concerned, as I was very busy with schoolwork anyway, but I still wanted to get experience. I went on to date a guy called Crowley a few years later, but it was a very negative relationship-although he could be funny I found him a little cruel at points, and the two of us simply didn't click. So we ended it-I feel it was for the best. Then there was a man called Joshua. He was very nice-we're still very good friends, even though we agreed we wouldn't work as a couple. I remember he liked gardening a lot." Cas laughed. "After that I dated a few men but wasn't in a committed relationship until I met a guy called Balthazar." Cas smiled at the memory. "He was lovely-he had this wonderful British accent and scruffy dirty blonde hair, and he-"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Dean said, his voice gravelly and strained. There was an uncomfortable pause for a moment, and then Dean asked; "So what happened?"

"We got into a big fight. I thought we'd been going really well, but I guess I was wrong, because I found out he'd-um…cheated on me. We'd been dating for about six months, and it was looking like a fairly serious relationship up to that point. I was heartbroken, I must confess, and so I ended it. He definitely really regretted it though, he kept telling me how bad he felt and he kept on apologising afterwards. But I couldn't go back to the way we were; it would've just felt wrong. We ended it on relatively good terms, although we were both upset about the proceedings. He was a good guy, but…" Cas trailed off. "I suppose things simply didn't work out the way we had intended. I didn't really date anyone after that. That was nearly two years ago-I've avoided most romantic situations since, I haven't particularly trusted anyone after those events. I've been a little concerned with getting hurt again…I saw a few people romantically, but only because Gabriel wanted me to get back into the dating world. You're the first person I've properly-well, _seen-_since then."

"Oh." Dean said. He felt unsure of how to respond, and the conversation had become particularly awkward. He realised he was still holding the downcast looking Cas' hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Well, he must have been absolutely bat shit crazy to have cheated on you. Anyone who gave you up must have been totally mad." Cas smiled up at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "But I'm glad he fucked up, because if he hadn't, I might not have met you. And then I wouldn't have had the chance to be with you."

Cas smiled even wider, and Dean leaned across the table and kissed the tip of Cas' nose, making him giggle and blush, attempting to suppress a smile.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Dean. It was lovely."

"No problem." Dean smiled, getting out of his seat and clearing the things off the table. "I'd love to cook for you more often. If you catch my drift" He winked, and Cas grinned in cheerful response.

"What do you want to do today? I mean, we have the whole thing to ourselves, we might as well make the most of it."

"Yes, we might as well." Cas admitted, smiling over at Dean as he began to wash up. "I don't mind. You can choose what we do if you like."

"Well, I don't know about you," Dean grinned, "But I'd like to cuddle again. Hey, don't laugh at me because I said cuddle-there's no shame in it!" He laughed as Castiel smirked at his language. "No, seriously, I want to snuggle up and watch another movie, and then maybe make out for a bit." He winked over to Cas.

"I suppose that sounds fair enough." Cas smiled, attempting to sound moderately reluctant, but failing terribly. "But we left the ice cream out last night." He said, indicating over to the table by Dean's couch, where the ice cream tub sat, long forgotten, a pool of water around it, and melted ice cream leaking from the top..

"I guess we did. Huh. I was probably too preoccupied with kissing you, to be honest."

"You probably were."

"But who can blame me?" Dean asked, beaming over to Castiel. "You're just too hot, Cas." Dean grinned, seating himself in front of his TV and turning it on.

Cas snorted and sat down next to Dean on the couch, resting his head against Dean. Dean smiled and wound his arm around Cas' shoulders, watching Cas as he licked his lips slowly, staring at the screen.

"What're we watching?" He asked, turning to Dean. "And what are you staring at?" Cas queried, a confusion sweeping across his face as he saw Dean looking at him so intently.

Dean grinned and squeezed Cas against him. "Just you." Dean replied honestly.

"Why?" Cas asked, still looking totally lost.

"It's hard not to. Can't I look at the man I'm falling in love with?" He asked, an impish grin fixed on his face. Cas' face reddened and he smiled awkwardly.

"Um-"

"I know you're not ready to say the same thing, Cas. That's fine. I'm okay with that. I get it." Dean stated sincerely. "I'm moving really quickly, I know. But I'm just so happy that you're even prepared to give us a shot, to let me be with you-and y'know, at least _try_ to prove that I could make you happy..." Cas smiled up at Dean, raising his eyebrows slightly. Dean huffed out a laugh and continued; "I've seriously never felt this way around anyone, Cas. Ever. You're the first person I've been able to talk to this openly, and I don't know, life just seems a little bit more wonderful when you're around. _You're _wonderful, too. Does that make sense?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense." Cas admitted. "Sorry I'm always so cautious, Dean."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Dean beamed, stealing a kiss from the dark haired man, whose smile was now incomparably wide.

Dean leant back on the couch, until he was lying down with Cas resting on top of him once more. He rubbed Cas' arm with one of his hands, using the other to grab the TV remote and check what was on.

"Ooh, Star Trek." Dean grinned. "You want to watch it?" He asked Cas.

"Sure." Cas nodded against Dean.

Dean changed the channel and shifted the two of them into a more comfortable position on the couch, shimmying slightly to get them both in a more relaxing spot.

"I could get used to this…" Cas purred as Dean ran his fingers down Cas' spine.

"Maybe you should" Dean chuckled. "You could come around more often."

"I'd love to" Cas beamed genuinely. Dean returned the smile and squeezed Cas against him, turning back to the TV, and staring at the images flickering across it.

"Okay, so you haven't seen Star Wars-which, by the way, I'm still pretty shocked about-"

"Well, I've seen _one _of them now."

"Still not good enough." Dean replied, and Cas elbowed him in annoyance, making Dean snort in laughter. "Anyway, you haven't seen Star Wars, but _please _tell me you've seen at least _some _Star Trek episodes."

"Only a few." Cas admitted, laughing at how offended Dean looked. "I haven't seen any of the films either." He grinned sheepishly. "So you'll probably have to tell me what's going on right now, because I genuinely have no idea what's happening. Like, who's he? And why's he so awkward?"

"That's Spock. And he's a Vulcan, they're a pretty awkward race in general."

"So he's an alien?"

"Well, I don't think that's how I'd-or for that matter, any other trekkies-would put it, but I guess you could say that."

"Trekkies?"

"Y'know. Star Trek fans." Dean said, making Cas snort. "Don't laugh, this is serious stuff! 'Trekkie' is real terminology!"

"Sorry." Cas smirked.

"Spock reminds me of you." Dean grinned, and Cas frowned confusedly.

"Why?"

"He's all smart, and he doesn't really get people. That's so you. Plus the guy who plays him in the newest films is really cute."

Cas smiled and shook his head at Dean in a failed attempt to look annoyed-it only made Dean laugh.

"So which character are you?" Cas asked.

"I'm totally Kirk."

"The captain of the space ship?"

"It's called the Enterprise, Cas." Dean corrected exasperatedly. "And yeah, definitely."

"What makes you Kirk?" Cas laughed.

"What _doesn't _make me Kirk? Let's face it, I'd totally be the Captain of the Enterprise if we were on it, I'm cute, everybody loves me-"

"And you have a massive ego?"

"Exactly!" Dean grinned, making Cas chuckle. "I'm _so_ Kirk."

"Right."

They continued watching in quiet for a few more minutes before Cas started laughing again.

"What?" Dean asked.

_"Trekkie" _Cas snorted, his body shaking in laughter.

"What's so funny about that?"

"You're such a nerd, Dean."

"You can talk. Who's the one with an entire library in their apartment?"

"That makes me well read, not a nerd."

"Same thing, aren't they?" Dean grinned, and Cas shoved him playfully in response.

"Well, your obsessions are definitely stranger than mine. There's no shame in enjoying literature."

"There's no shame in enjoying some good old-fashioned sci-fi, either. And this is a classic-seriously, Cas, it's the original series!"

"That doesn't really mean anything to me, Dean." Cas laughed. "It's all the same."

"Well, it should mean something. Did you at least like Star Wars?"

"I already told you." Cas smiled. "Yes I did. And I'm enjoying this too-watching your reaction is very sweet too."

"You really like it?" Dean smiled down at Cas.

"Oh yes. But making fun of you is much more enjoyable, even than Star Trek."

"Shut up, Cas." Dean chuckled, and there was a moment's pause. "You know, I've spent all this time showing you all the things I love, but you haven't got to show me the things _you_ love, which isn't really fair, is it?"

"We watched Rocky Horror." Cas contended.

"Well it was only good luck that you liked it. I only picked it out because I thought it sounded good."

"True." Cas admitted.

"So you should tell me about the books that you love. Then I'll read them, and we can talk about them together."

"You probably wouldn't like them, Dean." Cas replied uncertainly.

"Yes, I would! If you like them, then I will too. Besides, Sammy's always saying I need to get more cultured, what better way than with literature?"

"Alright..." Cas conceded. "But not right now. I want to watch this." he said, indicating to the television.

"Thanks, babe." Dean smiled, leaning down and resting his forehead against the top of cas' head.

The two men leant against each other again, silence falling between them once more as they watched the episode. Cas sighed calmly against Dean-there was a small smile set on his face, and Dean had to hold himself back from punching the air in joy when he saw how happy Cas looked. Instead, he nosed at Cas' hair, enjoying the scent of his shampoo on it, and the deeper smell that lingered in it, the smell that was simply so very _Cas-like, _and the smell that made him feel so contented. The images on the screen continued to flicker, giving off grainy quality due to the age of the episode. Dean smiled and kissed the top of Cas' head delicately.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"You do know that Spock and Kirk are totally in love, right?"

"I'm not surprised."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Chapter 5 is done! Be expecting another M rating on this chapter, I've got a lot of dialogue but also some sexting and some phone sex ;)

Enjoy! Hopefully chapter six will be up some time soon!

**_(Hopefully you guys know all the disclaimer shit by now. I don't own supernatural or any of its characters, I don't own the band or the song this fic is named after:))_**

Chapter 5

The day had turned into evening, and Cas was amazed by how quickly the time seemed to have flown by. Despite this, it felt like he had known Dean his entire life, and lying with him on Dean's sofa or bed, or talking to him for hours on end about absolutely nothing simply seemed so natural. They had ordered pizza for a seemingly late lunch, and were both now feeling full and contented, so hadn't felt the need to begin to eat dinner. At some point during the day they had moved back into Dean's bedroom and made out for a wonderfully long time, and now the two were lying on their sides, facing each other, with the sheets of the bed strewn at their feet. One of Dean's arms was draped around Cas' waist, and he propped himself up on the elbow of his other arm as he and Castiel spoke together. It was growing dark outside; night was falling outside the windows of Dean's fully lit room, giving the bedroom a warm, cosy feel.

"What time do you think it is?" Cas asked quietly, looking at the darkness spreading outside.

"Probably pretty late." Dean admitted. "Do you want to be heading home?"

"Not particularly." Cas stated honestly. "But I probably should get back…"

"That's fair enough. Will you let me take you home?" Dean smiled softly at Cas.

"I'd love that."

Dean grinned and kissed Cas' nose, making Cas chuckle and causing his face to heat.

"Should we grab your clothes, then?" Dean asked, indicating to Cas' shirt and pants, strewn on the floor and long forgotten.

"We probably should." Cas acknowledged, sitting up on the bed. Dean copied the action, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and picking up Cas' belongings for him.

"Thank you." Cas smiled up at Dean as Dean handed Cas his belongings.

"No problem." Dean grinned in return. "So, do you want to keep my stuff on and just pull your pants over, or what?" He indicated to the t-shirt and underwear of Dean's that Cas was still sporting.

"Um-I don't really know…" Cas admitted uncomfortably.

"You can hang onto my stuff if you like." Dean beamed. "Just gives me an excuse to see you even sooner."

Cas' lips quirked up in a shy smile, and it made the corner of Dean's eyes crinkle.

"God, you're adorable." He laughed, leaning over to Cas and kissing his lips for a short moment. "When can I see you again?"

"Um…I don't think I'm available this week until Friday…" Cas confessed.

"That long, huh? I don't know if I'll be able to cope." Dean winked at Cas, making Cas supress a grin and drop his gaze a little. "I guess you'll just have to call me until then. Or I'll call you—or text, or whatever."

"You can be fairly adorable too, you know, Dean." Cas smiled.

"Really? Like when?"

"When you don't know what to say in a situation you can become noticeably awkward. I find it very endearing."

"You like it when I lose my cool?" Dean asked, a slightly incredulous tone filling his voice.

"It's very endearing." Cas repeated, standing up next to Dean.

"So you keep saying." Dean rolled his eyes, making Cas chuckle and press a kiss against the cheek of the taller man.

"You should take it as a compliment-" Cas mumbled against Dean, brushing his lips against Dean's jawline and making Dean shudder and close his eyes at the touch. "-that I find so many of your character traits so attractive." Dean licked his lips and breathed in deeply, then smiled softly to himself and pulled back, but not before stealing a quick kiss from the other man's lips.

Dean's eyes focussed on a point just above Cas' collarbone, and he smiled possessively at it. Cas looked down to see what Dean was staring at and smiled when he noticed a small bruise, no doubt left there when Dean had been sucking at Cas' skin passionately last night. He liked the idea that Dean had left such a mark on him, and wondered if there were any more and where they might be. He hissed slightly as Dean pressed his thumb to the spot.

"Sorry, baby." Dean smiled, bending down to kiss the spot softly. Cas moaned and pulled Dean back up for a deep kiss, making a surprised – yet pleased – sound escape Dean's lips. Dean grinned and pulled away.

"I thought we were getting you home. I didn't realise you wanted to continue on this morning's theme. Or last night's theme for that matter."

Cas chuckled lightly. "Can you blame me?" He asked, and Dean grinned at him.

"I don't think I can, to be honest." Dean smiled, picking up Cas' jeans from where Cas had dropped them on the bed. "But you should probably put these on, shouldn't you?" He asked, his mouth quirking upwards as he leant forward and kissed Cas on the forehead.

"Probably." Cas admitted, and began to pull the jeans on, losing his balance slightly as he stood on one leg, attempting to pull one of the legs of the pants onto the other.

Dean laughed and made his way to his drawer, pulling out some clothes of his own for the day.

"I should probably put some stuff on myself, if I want to drop you off."

"You probably should" Cas admitted. "Although, if you did go out like that-" He said, indicating over to the topless Dean- "It wouldn't be so bad either."

"How so?" Dean grinned over to Cas.

"Everyone would get to see just how hot my boyfriend is."

Dean chuckled and beamed at Cas. "Well, I am pretty fucking hot."

…

Dean opened the door to his now empty apartment. He had just dropped Cas off back at his home, and didn't know how he was going to fill the rest of the evening without the dark haired man to keep him company. The time he had spent with Cas had almost been like a dream-Dean had felt indescribably contended during that period, and, now that it had drawn to a close, he didn't know what to do with himself. Huffing a small sigh, Dean threw his keys onto his couch, causing them to make a jangling noise as they fell. He pulled his phone out of his pockets and checked for messages-he didn't have any, and he began to ponder if it would be too keen to text Cas already. Perhaps it could be seen as endearing to be so eager to make contact?

He shook his head and tossed his phone onto the couch too, watching as it fell just next to his previously discarded keys. No, texting Cas at this point would be creepy. He didn't want to look intense-especially seeing as the two had only just had their first date, and were had only just reached a confirmed relationship status.

Despite the decision not to text or call Cas, Dean still had no idea how to spend the rest of the night. His past twenty four hours with Cas had been so brilliant, and now spending time with anyone else-or doing anything else—seemed like such an awfully dull and pointless experience in comparison.

Dean mooched over to his fridge, drumming his fingers against his thigh in mindless boredom. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out some leftover pizza, heaved a sigh, and made his way back to the couch. Dean couldn't bring himself to spend the rest of the day alone-and although he would much rather be around Cas than anyone else, Cas wasn't really an option at that moment in time, and; Dean reasoned to himself, some company was better than no company. He began to hum a Black Sabbath song as he picked up his phone once more, finding his brother's contact and sending him a message:

_hey Sammy_

_are you busy right now? do you wanna come over and hang out?_

_dean_

Two minutes later he received a reply:

_Sure, Dean. Are you alright? I'll be there in ten._

Dean responded with:

_I'm fine. just needed some company._

And another minute later his brother sent him another text.

_Is this about Cas? how did your date go?_

Dean couldn't bring himself to muster up the energy to even attempt to write a reply to this question, so he decided to leave it. Instead, he sat back up on his couch and glared in annoyance at the tub of Ben and Jerry's, sat on the table in front of him.

"I really need to clean you up." He muttered at the tub, and made his way over to his kitchen area to pick up a cloth and a litter bag for the mess to be cleared into.

Ten minutes later, Dean heard his brother knocking at his door. He got up and opened it, being careful not to look too excited to have some kind of company to spend the rest of his day with.

"Hey, Dean" Sam greeted him, smiling cautiously at his older brother as he took a step into Dean's home.

"Hi Sammy." Dean returned, closing the door behind Sam and turning to face him.

There was an awkward pause, and Dean could sense his brother was waiting for him to come up with an explanation for him being called over on such short notice, or at least some kind of description of his time with Cas, but Dean decided that he didn't really want to give his brother either of those things—at least not without being asked - and so made his way to his refrigerator and pulled out a beer.

"You want one?" He asked his brother, indicating to the bottle in his hand.

Sam raised his eyebrows in sceptical response. "No, I'm alright, Dean."

"Suit yourself" Dean shrugged, and walked back over to his couch, flopping down on it half-heartedly and turning on the TV.

Sam seemed a little confused by Dean's current state, and sat down next to Dean thoughtfully, unsure of what to say.

"So your date with Cas didn't go so good then?" He asked, carefully.

"Dates." Dean corrected automatically. "And no, it's not that."

"Dates?" Sam repeated, nonplussed. "As in the plural?"

Dean sighed and muted the television, irritated that the conversation was promising to be a fairly long one. "Yeah, the plural, genius. We saw each other again last night." He had to bite his tongue to stop him from saying "And this morning, too, as a matter of fact."

"Alright, so how did your 'dates' go?"

"Really good." Dean smiled, his mood picking up as he reminisced.

"So what's the problem? If your second date went well, and so did the one last night, why are you looking so depressed?" Sam asked, the confused tone still filtering through his voice.

"Well, they're over, for one thing." Dean said, disliking the increasingly sulky tone that was filling his voice.

Sam smirked at the petulant character in his brother's voice, but decided not to comment. "Does he know how keen on him you are?" He asked instead.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure, anyway."

"Does he likes you too?"

"I hope so." Dean bit at his lip. "Well, I think so. I don't think he's at the same point that I am, but he definitely likes me." He felt his lips quirking upwards. "Yeah, he definitely likes me."

"So I was right about him thinking you're not a dick." Sam stated. Dean glanced up at his brother and saw an annoyingly triumphant smile forming on his face.

"What?"

"I was right the other day. When you were being all annoying and wallowing in self-pity and all of that. You were going on about how he probably thought you were an ass or something, and I said he most likely didn't. I was right." Sam grinned smugly at Dean, making the older brother roll his eyes exasperatedly. Sam snorted at his brother's response, only causing Dean to grow more frustrated.

"Yeah, congratulations, Sammy." Dean said as with as little concern in his voice as he could muster. "But to be fair, if you'd seen the way I'd acted the first time me and Cas had met, you'd believe he thought I was a dick, too. And I bet he did think I was a dick, until the last hour or something. He actually might still think I'm a dick. But at least he likes me. Like, quite a lot, I think." Dean's air picked up towards the end of the sentence.

Sam smiled at his brother's change in mood. "When are you two seeing each other again? You organised a fourth date?"

"Yep." Dean confirmed. "Friday. I don't know how I'm gonna last that long."

"He's pretty special, huh?"

"Yeah." Dean confirmed distantly. The snort from his brother brought him back into reality. "Alright, enough laughing at my sensitive side for one day." He took a swig from his beer and turned the TV volume back up.

"So why _did _you invite me over here, Dean?" His brother queried him.

"Because I didn't want to have to take the boredom of spending the rest of today alone. Dean shrugged.

"Oh, right."

Dean and his brother turned towards it and the conversation ended, but Dean could make out Sam supressing a grin from the corner of his eye.

…

Cas wandered into his apartment – he had just bid farewell to Dean at his door, admittedly with more kissing than words, and he and Dean had parted ways. He sighed happily to himself as he leant against his door and relived his and Dean's time together.

"Good date?" a mischievous voice asked from Cas' armchair, causing Cas to start suddenly and let out a small cry of surprise.

"Gabriel!" Cas exclaimed, very irritated. "What are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Why are here?!"

"Alright, calm down, Cassie." His brother grinned impishly. "You weren't picking up any of my calls last night. Or this morning. Or this afternoon. So I decided to come round and check if you were in, and you weren't, so I decided to get comfy and wait for you to come back."

"I told you that your spare key was only for emergencies."

"And it was an emergency! Or, could have been an emergency. I had to check you hadn't been murdered on your third date by some creepy serial killer. It happens all the time, you know."

"I'm sure." Cas pursed his lips, and sat at one of the chairs by his kitchen counter. Much to his annoyance, his brother got up from the armchair and took a seat next to Cas.

"So, how was it?" Gabriel asked. He was still smiling, but much of the mockery in his voice had disappeared.

"You really want to know?" Cas asked, glancing at his brother uncertainly.

"Of course." Gabriel reassured, his voice reasonably genuine; which, for Gabriel, was very impressive.

"It was brilliant." Cas stated honestly.

"Good." Gabriel smiled. "But I'm gonna have to ask you to be more specific."

"What do you want to know?" Cas nearly groaned out in frustration at his brother's constant nosiness.

"Did he treat you nicely? What did you do? And how many dates has it been now-?"

"Three." Cas answered.

"Wow. You're moving quickly." Gabriel observed, his voice hinting yet more condescension.

"Stop being so patronising. And overprotective."

"Sorry, Cassie." Gabriel grinned. "But it's my duty as an older brother to do all of the above, _and _annoy you as much as possible. I'm sorry, but it's like, the unwritten law, or something."

"Right."

"So, was he nice?" Gabriel asked again. "What did you guys do?"

"On Sunday we went to see Rocky Horror in a drive-in movie theatre place."

"Hey, you love that film!" Gabriel exclaimed in childish excitement.

"Yes, I am aware of my enjoyment of the musical, Gabriel."

"Who's being condescending now?" Gabriel smirked. "Okay, so what else did you do?"

"After that we went back to Dean's and-"

_"Ooh."_ Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing happened, Gabriel." Cas sighed. "We watched an episode of Star Wars, then-"

"Hey, cool! I didn't realise you were a fan! Which one?"

"I believe it was the first one – and it wasn't my idea – I'm not a fan, it was Dean who suggested it."

"This guy sounds pretty alright." Gabriel laughed.

"If you want me to tell you about it, Gabriel, you need to stop interrupting me."

"Sorry." His brother apologised. "Carry on, Cassie."

"Thank you. Anyway, we watched the movie, then Dean took me back to my place, and we agreed to see each other on Tuesday."

"And what did you do on Tuesday?"

"Dean picked me up, and I went over to his. The plan was for him to make me dinner, but then we sort of just ended up making it together. It was very nice."

"The meal or the making it?"

"The making it, specifically, is what I was referring to. But the meal was very satisfying too."

"Cool. What happened after that?" Gabriel's eyes trailed down to Cas' neck, and he grinned conspiratorially. "I see he certainly left his mark." Cas frowned in confusion and placed his fingers down to the spot that Gabriel was staring at, and he inhaled a little sharply at the feeling from the pressure from his fingers- Dean must have sucked a little too hard _there _too.

"We were going to share ice cream on Dean's couch, but…events transpired…" Cas trailed off awkwardly earning him a burst of laughter from Gabriel.

"_Events transpired?_" His brother snorted, unable to hold back his amusement.

"Don't laugh, Gabriel." Castiel mumbled, shrinking into his seat in embarrassment.

His brother roared with laughter in reply. "Seriously, Cassie, I don't know how you got so freaking awkward about sex." Gabriel was nearly banging his fist on the table in amusement. "God knows it wasn't from me, but _really _Cas, _any _kind of innuendo would have been better than 'Events transpired'" Gabriel snickered.

"Are you finished yet?" Castiel asked, humiliated and unamused.

"Yep, pretty much." Gabriel chortled, coughing out the last of his laughs into his hand. "So, why're you back so late, if you only stayed the night?"

"You're like a nosy parent." Cas sighed, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"A nosy parent would be more overprotective. You should be glad you've got me."

"I'm twenty-six, Gabriel."

"You're still younger than me." Gabriel shrugged. "Now go on, answer the question."

"Fine, then. I didn't only stay until morning; I stayed until…well, until just now. I've only just come in because Dean only just dropped me off. I stayed for the day, we had a late lunch, and so didn't feel the need for dinner, and then we decided it was time for me to be getting back, because it was getting dark."

"You stayed the whole day?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't run out of things to say or anything?"

"No, not particularly. Not at all, in fact." Cas smiled.

"It's getting pretty serious, isn't it?"

"Yes." Castiel confirmed shyly. "We've agreed that we're exclusive, and, um…Well, we've agreed that we're now boyfriends."

"Woah, that _is _serious. You sure you really like this guy?"

"I'm certain." Cas smiled.

…

The next day, Dean finally collapsed and texted Cas.

_Hey Cas. just wanted to say im missing you+ thinking about you- hope that doesn't sound creepy._

As soon as Cas received the message a beam spread across his face, and he began to type a reply instantly.

_Hello Dean. No, it doesn't sound creepy. Im thinking of you too, can't wait to see you on friday. :)_

Dean beamed as he read Cas' message, relief flooding his body. Warm affection filled him as he noticed that Cas had added a smiley face at the end of the text, and he felt himself chuckle at how endearing it was. Dean replied to Cas immediately, still grinning.

_can't wait either. how's your day been? you think it's your turn to plan what we're gonna do on fri?;)_

_I suppose that's fair enough. but im not sure if anything I come up with will live up to the dates you've planned out. _Cas replied with. _My day has been good, thanks. how has yours been?_

_it's been great. what have you been up to?_

_Working mostly. i finished an episode for the program ahead of schedule, so i got to relax for most of today. naomi and zachariah seemed to be on ok terms which is good. what have you been up to?_

_not much really. i saw Sammy after you left yesterday-he wanted to know all about you;)_

As soon as Cas read this latest message from Dean, a huge grin spread across his face. The temp where he worked, Garth, leant over his shoulder to see what Cas was smiling about.

"You texting anyone special?" Garth asked, making Cas nearly jump out of his skin in shock.

"Oh. Um-" Cas fumbled. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Mind me asking who?" Garth asked with a wink. "Anything is a good distraction from work."

Castiel chuckled lightly. "I'm texting my boyfriend, Dean."

"Oh, right." Garth smiled. "It looks like you think he's pretty special."

"That's because he _is _pretty special." Cas beamed.

"Well, it looks like you definitely think so. I should probably be getting back to work now, but just as a heads up: Zachariah looks like he's on a war path. I'd keep your lovesick puppy grins on a down low when he's around, if I were you."

"Thanks, Garth. I will."

"Seeya Castiel." Garth waved, walking back towards his desk.

Cas focussed his attention back on his phone, writing out a reply to Dean.

_Oh? what did you say?_

He received a reply shortly afterwards.

_only good things, don't worry Cas. seriously, i told him how amazing you are and how much i like you._

A few seconds later Cas received a second text.

_and trust me, for me that's very impressive. i don't like talking about my feelings to many people._

Cas replied:

_You talk about your feelings with me quite a bit_

Dean replied with:

_you're an exception._

Cas smiled and sent the message:

_I talked with my brother, Gabriel, about you yesterday, too._

He chuckled at how tense Dean's reply sounded.

_really? what did you say about me? only good stuff, right?_

_Of course, Dean. no, Gabriel was very curious about you, but I only said good things. I hope that doesn't come as a surprise to you?!_

Dean laughed as he read Cas' message to him.

_it's not a surprise at all. does Gabriel like the sound of me?_

_I believe he does- although neither he nor Anna have ever been massively keen on any of my previous boyfriends- they can be a little overprotective._

_i hope they'll like me_

Cas smiled at the implications of what Dean had just sent him, but at that moment, he saw Zachariah approaching the office, and turned his chair to face away from the angry looking producer and type a response to Dean.

_I'm sure they'll love you. sorry, Dean, but I have to go now. see you on friday._

_See ya then. I miss you._

Cas supressed a grin and texted:

_I miss you too, Dean. x_

A second later, Dean texted him back.

_Oh my God, Cas! Stop flirting with me!_

Cas snorted into his hand in amusement, and had to cover it up with a violent coughing fit, hoping Zachariah would choose to ignore him. He pulled out his phone again and smiled at Dean's messages.

"Have you finished typing out the next episode, Castiel?" A voice behind Cas made him jump suddenly. Zachariah must have snuck up on him while Cas was reading Dean's texts.

"Yes-I finished it earlier today."

"Great. Do you think you could send that to me?" Zachariah's voice sounded strained, as though he was seconds away from either losing his temper or his mind.

"Of course." Cas smiled gingerly, not wanting to push a clearly extremely delicate feeling Zachariah over the edge.

"Thank you." Zachariah walked away stiffly, and Cas made eye contact with Garth across the room and raised his eyebrows to indicate his confusion. Garth scoffed and looked away from Zachariah, obviously not wanting to annoy Zachariah any further, either.

…

By the time Cas got home, he was feeling fairly emotionally exhausted from the day's work, and decided that seeing as he had nothing else to do, he could relax for the rest of the evening and get to sleep early.

This would have been a very reasonable plan, but just then, his mobile started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller information- it was Anna. He was certain it wouldn't be a particularly positive conversation; no doubt Gabriel had informed her that he was now seeing someone he met in a bar.

"Hello, Anna." He answered, picking up the phone.

_"Cassie."_ Her firm voice buzzed from the other end of the line. _"Gabriel just called and told me you met someone in a club and now you're _seeing him _or something? And apparently you've only known him for five days, or something, and you're already in too deep?! Care to explain?"_

"Please, Anna." Castiel groaned. "I'm not _'in too deep'._ Did Gabriel say that to you?"

_"No, but I read between the lines and figured it out. Not that there was much to figure, it sounds pretty obvious that you are, to be honest."_

"Well, it's not true. Yes, we met on Friday at Gabriel's party, and yes, we're seeing each other now, but it's not really any of your concern, neither is it any _cause _for concern."

_"Cassie, I'm your older sister. It's definitely my concern if you're getting into some serious relationship without talking to me about it."_

"I'm twenty-six?"

_"Do you remember what happened last time?" _Anna's voice had lost its firm edge, and now was carrying delicate concern that aided the knotting in Castiel's stomach caused by Anna's question.

Cas bit his lip and swallowed hard. "I remember what happened last time, Anna. Believe it or not, being cheated on isn't something you forget very easily."

_"I know, and I'm sorry. All I'm saying is that I want you to be careful. I don't want you getting hurt again. Don't rush into this too quickly, Castiel."_

"Balthazar didn't cheat on me because we were moving too quickly, Anna. We'd been seeing each other for half a year. That's why it hurt so much." Cas' voice was unusually tight, and it cracked a little towards the end of the sentence.

_"I know, I know. Alright, fine. Is this 'Dean' guy nice, then?"_

"He's wonderful." Cas smiled.

_"Okay then. As long as you're happy, I guess it's fine. Just promise me you won't get hurt, okay Cassie?"_

"Okay, Anna. I promise."

_"Thank you. See you soon, I'll probably be round at Christmas, so we could all get together then. If you and-" _Anna coughed awkwardly- _"'Dean' are still going strong then, you can bring him too, if you like."_

"Thanks Anna." Cas smiled. "See you soon."

_"Bye Cassie. Love you." _Cas heard Anna's voice disconnect from the other line as she hung up, and he tossed his phone onto his armchair and pulled off his shoes and jacket, feeling too tired to put them away, and so leaving them on the floor.

At that moment, Cas heard a vibration coming from his phone, and picked it up again- Dean had just sent him another text.

_Still missing you x_

Cas smiled and sat down with his mobile, grinning as he replied to Dean.

_Still missing you too._

A few seconds later Dean replied.

_missing your kisses;)_

Cas had to supress the smug beam that was forming on his face.

_Missing your wandering hands;)_

_Cas, are you sexting me?_

_(not that i'm complaining or anything…)_

_I might be… _Cas responded, still smiling.

_well, shit. I really want to fuck you again, Cas._

_I really want you to fuck me again too, Dean. I miss the taste of your mouth._

_I wish I was funning my hands all over you right now. wish I could come over to yours and taste your skin again. you make me so hard, Cas._

Cas sighed and closed his eyes, biting his lip as he rubbed his palm against his jeans, feeling his body whimper at the friction.

_You're making my jeans so tight, Dean. I want you to touch me._

_I want you on your back, with your legs on my shoulders. I want to taste your pre cum leaking from you. I want to drive you crazy with my tongue and make you scream my name_

_Shit, Dean. you're making me so hard. I want your open mouth and your swollen lips. I want your cock inside of me while I ride you_

_Imagine me kissing your skin, then moving down to your chest, your stomach, before kissing your throbbing cock and taking it in my mouth while you cry out as I lick up your hot shaft._

Cas moaned and closed his eyes again, unzipping his tight jeans and palming the hardness underneath, bucking a little at the contact and biting his lip as he rubbed against himself torturously softly.

_Dean, I want that so badly. I wish you were on top of me right now, fucking me into my carpet until we both scream each other's names_

_Fuck, Cas, I'm going to jerk off so hard to this later._

_I want to jerk off to it now._

_Fuck it, I'm calling you._

The next second Cas' phone was ringing, and he answered it, a hungry growl escaping his lips.

_"Cas." _Dean rasped hungrily from the other end of the line.

"Dean" Cas moaned in response. "I want you so badly"

_"I want you too, baby. Where are you right now?"_

"I'm in my apartment."

_"You alone?"_

"Of course." Cas responded.

_"You been touching yourself while reading my texts?" _Dean asked, his voice deep and husky, and Cas could sense the knowing smile that would already be set on Dean's face.

"Yes." Cas whined. "Yes, I have."

_"You already hard?"_

"Yes." Cas confirmed.

_"Me too." _Dean growled. _"Cas I want you to carry on touching yourself, okay?_

"Okay."

_"Imagine me pulling at your hips. Imagine I'm pulling you on top of me, 'til our crotches graze, and we start grinding against each other. Are you imagining that, Cas?"_

"Yes, Dean" Cas groaned. "I want you so badly."

_"I bet you look so hot right now, Cas."_

"I wish I could feel you right now" Cas sighed, rubbing himself. "I wish you were here, making me moan like this. I wish I could take your cock in my mouth and lick up every drop of pre come you'd been leaking for me."

_"Fuck, Cas." Dean groaned. "Alright, make sure you keep playing with yourself while I say this, okay?"_

"Okay, Dean."

_"Baby, next time I see you I'm going to pull you close to me and pull you down onto my couch. I'm going to drive you crazy with every little touch- I'm going to make your cock _so hard- _I'm gonna touch your gorgeous cock and stroke it until you're bucking your hips, then I'm gonna take the whole thing in my mouth and let you fuck my throat. I'll be gagging for you baby." _Cas gasped and pulled his cock out, stroking it up and down before taking it into his hand and beginning to pump quickly.

"Shit, Dean." Cas moaned.

_"I'm not done, baby. I'm gonna build you up for so long, 'til you're begging for release, and then I'm gonna let you spill your hot cum down my throat. I'll swallow every bit for you. I'll lick it of my lips and off of my chin, then I'll lick your delicious cock clean."_

Cas whimpered and pumped even faster.

_"You'd arch your back into me, wanting to get deeper and deeper inside of my mouth. Every little touch of mine would drive you crazy- you'd be squirming under my hands, begging me for more. Then, when I was done blowing you off, I'd build you up again. I'd have kept myself hard- all for you, Cassie- and I'd let you push your cute fingers inside of me. I'd groan when you hit my sweet spot."_

"Dean." Cas moaned, biting his lip and repeating the hand action on himself.

_"I know you thought I was a top- I'm kind of either, actually-"_

"Dean." Cas moaned, more firmly this time.

_"Sorry, baby." _Dean laughed, but Cas heard a groan from the other end of the line that told him Dean was jerking himself off too.

_"Cas, I want you inside of me so badly right now." _Dean growled. _"I want you filling me up, driving me crazy with your dick."_

"You'd arch into me the further I pushed." Cas smiled, his voice husky and filled with lust.

_"I really would, Cassie. I'd scream your name for you – you'd be so bad – in the best possible way – and you'd push my legs apart further and fuck me into the walls and onto all of the furniture in your apartment. And we'd make love on every surface – does that sound good, Cas?"_

"Yes." Cas moaned. "Shit, Dean, it sounds good."

_"I'd speak dirty to you. Do you want that?"_

"Fuck, Dean, I want that so badly."

_"I can't even begin to explain how badly I want you touching my cock, right now."_

"Dean, don't stop." Cas pleaded.

_"Sorry, baby. I want to kiss down your stomach, lower and lower. I want to leave more little bites and marks all over you – to let people know that you're all mine – then I want to kiss up your legs. I'd start from your ankles…I'd be going painfully slow, making you squirm and plead with me. I'd kiss up your knee and on the inside of your thigh, then I'd pull your knees apart and scissor you open with my fingers – I'd give it just as badly to you as you gave it to me. I'd make you cry out my name."_

Cas was painfully close now; his pumping was fast and clumsy, his fingers hungry for pleasure and his hips bucking into his hand. His breathing was ragged and his heart was racing – he could feel little pinpricks of sweat beading all over his body.

"Dean, I'm so close." He whimpered.

_"Me too, Cas." _Dean hoarse whispered from the other end of the line.

"Dean, I want you to fill me up." Cas whined, and Dean groaned from the other end of the line. "And then I want to fill you up – and I want us to fuck each other over and over, I want you to take me on my hands and knees – I want you to go gentle at first, but then hard and fast. Then I want your legs up on my shoulders, and I want to hit your sweet spot over and over again, until you can't even remember your own name any more-"

_"Fuck, Cas" _Dean moaned, and Cas heard Dean coming from down the line, listening to the groans and cries Dean was letting out. He imagined Dean rolling his head back, thrusting his hips into his hand, his eyes rolling into the top of his head – and Cas let out a cry of pleasure, biting his lip so hard he tasted the metallic tang of his own blood. Warm, white mess was spilling onto his stomach, and Cas took deep breaths filled with groans and shudders of pleasure as he heard Dean ride out his high on the other side.

"Dean." He moaned, grinning to himself and letting his hand action slow slightly.

_"I know, baby." _Dean groaned. _"Shit, that was the best phone sex I've had in a while. Fuck."_

Cas huffed out a breathless laugh and tilted his head back, enjoying the lazy sound of Dean's post-high voice.

_"Do you want to stay and talk for a bit?" _Dean asked, the smile in his voice returning, and Cas beamed and breathed out deeply.

"I'd love that, Dean." He didn't bother to pull back on his pants. He felt too tired and giddy to get himself cleared up- he could always do that later. He wanted this time for Dean.


End file.
